Autonomy
by Graceful One
Summary: Bella Swan is on her own away from her Father and brothers. As a recent collage graduate she get's her dream job at Cullen & Whitlock and thinks for awhile her world is perfect... AH / OOC /Some foul Language. Violence & Lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I have tried my hand at FF once before and had life happen that I had to walk away. I am hoping to finish a few chapters at a time and publish as soon as they are done. No promises on time that is what made me quit last time.

 **** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight I own nothing but the plot ****

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella's POV**

"Holy fuck who are they" Jessica whisper-yells into my ear over the music.

Dear God I have no clue but the blonde god I could lick him from head to toe. I say none of this and shrug at Jessica. We are downtown at the most amazing club I have ever been in getting drunk because I just landed my dream job. I am Isabella Swan, I am 25 years old and just landed a job in the contracts department at Cullen & Whitlock industries.

Jessica and I grab our cosmos off the bar and head to the dance floor. Tonight I plan on dancing until my feet feel like falling off, which may be difficult to feel with the amount of vodka I have ingested. The blonde god and his arch angels are at a table off to the side of the dance floor. Jessica and I start bobbing to the music and I sway my hips back and forth slowing inching over to the heavenly table, listen to me and my church talk in a bar snort. I lose myself in the music not that I can dance but I can play music and love it so much. I am not paying much attention to my surroundings just enjoying being out with my best (and only) friend and celebrating. I start to sway and realize my 5th or is it my 6th cosmo is gone, empty, finished. "

Shit I am empty Jess" I yell.

As we make our way back to the bar I have the feeling I am being watched so out of habit I turn to look behind me and tall and sexy is staring unabashed at me with a smirk on his beautiful lips I wink back and turn back toward Jess as we continue the rest of the way back to the bar for drinks. My night went as planned I drank and celebrated until I thought I would puke hoped in a taxi with Jess and made it home in one piece. I never did shake the feeling of being watched even once the "heavenly" table got up and left before last call. As I shut my front door behind me I realized that maybe I should call my papa and let him know about my feelings of being followed. I get home stumbling drunk and I can't shake the man from the bar he looked familiar but that could have been the vodka.

I pick up the phone after mass (a very hungover and slightly queasy mass) to call papa for our weekly talk.

"Hi sweetheart" Papa answers the phone and I can hear his smile.

"Hi papa, How was mass for you today papa?"

"I am as good Ell. Did you go to mass this morning young lady? I know that you went out last night?"

I roll my eyes I knew I was being followed " Yes Papa I got up this morning and went to see Father Drew. I was calling because I felt like I was being followed last night but I think that you answered that already."

Papa laughed and then sighed " You know that Garrett is always around but you know him I can't leave you unprotected. I know that you want to be on your own and I am giving you as much freedom and anonymity that I can. I love you Ell's and I have to know that you are safe."

I sniffed and realized I was crying I knew that me being away from the family and in Chicago was hard on Papa but he did it for me he let me have my space and freedom as much as he could.

"Thank you Papa I know that you will always keep me safe. I was on edge last night being new to the area and without the family close. But I start my new job tomorrow I am very excited."

"I know sweetheart and I am so proud that you are making a way for yourself. Since I know that you aren't going to tell me where you're working but know that Garrett will be close to you at all times."

"Okay Papa I will I love you and I will talk to you next week."

"I love you too El's be safe and call me if you need anything."

Monday morning came bright and chilly the fact that it was just the beginning of October and it was in the high 40's if you could consider any of the 40's "high". I do not like the cold and I was not looking forward to a Chicago winter however this was the cost of my autonomy.

I dressed in a beautiful charcoal wrap dress, thick tights, tan pumps and my mom's pearls. Running a hand across the cool pearls and remembering my mom's shining smile and effortless giggle. With a shake of my head I pull myself from the memory of mother. I grab my back and cup of coffee in my travel mug and out the door.

Standing outside of the beautiful building that was to hold my new job I looked up shielding my eyes from the sunshine reflecting off of the glass of Cullen & Whitlock. I spent the first two hours at "work" in HR filling out the million or so forms to solidify my employment at my dream job. I was more than excited to be working for awhile on my own even if I knew that it would not last.

 **? POV**

I have found her my prize catch as some would say, I have her now. I am watching her from across the bar she doesn't even know that I am here and she wont know I have been here until it is far to late.

I can't believe that I have to be in the same bar as those low life just to lay eyes on my prize but if walking threw sewage to get her is what it takes then so be it. After I have her I will be walking threw their blood. They can only protect her for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well chapter 1 is done what do you think so far? Read and review or PM me and we can talk. Always willing to take on a beta. Will be publishing slowly for feedback reasons.

 **** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight I own nothing****

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bella POV**

The first few weeks of work went without a hitch and I love my job and even my boss. He is a demanding man but I lived with my Father who is "old world Italian" and he has no place in his life for anyone who does not do things as he thinks that they should be done. So a demanding man in my life that needs to control things and have them done his ways normal for me.

I had a nice work environment with people who for the most part were pleasant. I know better than to get to close to people I have kept a barrier up my entire life because honestly it is just easier that way. I have my family and I think that I am developing at least one friend here in Chicago. My family has a very big name in the underworld and my brother help run a multi-national corporation. The years in new your I had been a big time socialite I went to a lot of charity galas and parties. I was good at it and I liked people and I liked helping charities that deserved it.

"Isabella" Drew my overbearing Boss growls my name from his office. I raise from my desk with my tablet in hand ready to take the ass reaming that I am sure someone else deserves. "Yes, sir" I say as meekly as humanly possible head down looking at my tablet trying to make myself smaller. I don't like being talked down to but with this man I knew that was my best bet.

"I need you to go up to the executive floor and talk to Mr. Cullen's secretary about the trip that we will be taking over Thanksgiving." He says to me without even a glance. I shutter internally at the first mention of traveling over Thanksgiving as I already have a trip to Italy planned.

"Okay" I say curtly and walk out.

While I am in the elevator I think about how to get out of the trip or how I will call papa and tell him that I can't go to Italy with him and my brothers. As the elevator opens on the top floor I step out and walk to Angela's desk. She looks up and smiles at me " I see that he has sent you up here to coordinate Mr. James and 's schedules for travel and meetings themselves once we land and start negations." I roll my eyes well in my mind I do it.

"Okay when did this trip come up?" Angela shrugs and we spend the next hour hashing out 6 days travel to and from Texas and all the meetings in between.

I get back to my desk and input everything that was discussed with Angela and then started gearing up for another fantastic talk with Mr. James. But that would have to wait I take my allotted 15 minute break and call my papa, he is going to be pissed.

The phone rings twice and papa answer " Is everything okay Isabella?" He sounds strained and I roll my eyes at his use of my full name, "Well papa I have some unpleasant news. I will not be able to come home for Thanksgiving my boss is traveling and I cannot ask for the time away now." I gust out in one large breath.

"Okay love well we will see about that. I will call you soon." Papa hangs up and I stand in the lobby looking at my phone stupidly.

I turn to quickly and bump into a hard chest and sputter out an apology and catch the elevator to my floor. Steadying myself for the inevitable conversation with Mr James. I walk in his office and he has his back turned to the door. I stood quietly waiting for him to turn and acknowledge me. While I am standing there think of all the possible situations I could go with to not have to travel over the holiday.

"What do you need now Isabella?"

I take a deep breath "Sir I was just curious about the travel over the Thanksgiving holiday. I was planning to visit my family in Italy Sir and I was wondering if I needed to cancel my trip to travel with you?"

He looks up with a look I can only explain as pure contempt. "Do you think that I am an imbecile and that I am not capable of traveling without you. Well, you are not invited to this trip I do not need you enjoy Italy with your family."

I feel as though he has struck me in the face with a closed fist. " Well thank you for the confirmation Sir, I will enjoy my trip to Italy with my amazing family." I turn and walk out of his office with my head held high. I will not cry I will not give that asshole the satisfaction of watching me be hurt or angry my Father taught me better than that.

I head to the bathroom with my make up bag in hand. I walked in and sat my bag on the counter and ran into a stall put the seat top down and sat falling into a fit of tears. After a few minutes I calm my sniffles leave the stall and grab my make up bag after a few touch ups to my make up and eye drops, I walk head held high back to my cubicle. The rest of the day feels tense and overloaded with a heavy air about it. I am not sure of the reasoning behind my bosses rude actions but who cares I am going to Italy with my family for Thanksgiving.

Jaspers POV

While I sit my high back leather chair in my sprawling office I realize that my life is about to change rather drastically. As I look over the contract that he has sent to me to look over so that we can set the parameters before our meeting in less than a week. I realize that in my 30 years of life I knew this was coming from a young age.

I should introduce my self Jasper Whitlock I am vice president of Cullen and Whitlock. I grew up in Austin Texas and I went to college in Chicago where I now live and run my business. My family is originally from Italy but I am a Texas man at heart. My mama and papa raised me in a very traditional Italian home and Texas made my parents "old world" ways seem very normal.

I met Edward Cullen our freshman year of college and we were quick friends both from strong Italian families with good "ties". We ended up being roommates due to our family ties. He married my sister last summer and now we were brothers on paper as well. I dated some through out collage and the years after but in my family the selection of a spouse is not mine as it was not my sisters either. My parents and Edward's parents had chosen for Rose and Eddie to marry before they had even met. It is one of the tardiness that out families abide by. I will be meeting the woman I was to marry soon.

I wish I could date because I saw the most amazing woman at random the other night and come to find out she works in my building. She ran into my chest with her gorgeous body not an hour ago in the lobby. But my parents had found me a suitable marriage and I would be meeting her soon and honestly if I was smart I would just type her name into google and find her but I wou;d fly blind for awhile.

My desk phone ringing pulls me from my reminiscent thoughts. "Whitlock" I answer curly.

"Hey Jasper I need to ask you for a personal favor." A voice I have come to know quite well in the last months sounds through the receiver. I rock back in my chair and listen to the man whom will be giving me his daughters hand soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for your reviews I am glad to see some of you are enjoying the story I am enjoying writing it. As always R&R let me know if I am messing it up or if you like it. On with the show …

 ****Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight I own nothing but OC and the plot****

Bella POV

There is so much to be said about flying in a private airliner really aside from the fact that my papa controlled everything around him Garrett and I are now onboard waiting to fly from Chicago to Catalina. My brother struts on board with his wife by the hand smiling and looking as handsome as ever.

"Max" I scream jumping from my seat to wrap my arms around his huge neck. My brother Max who's government name is Emmett Maxxam Swan is all of 6'2" of bulging muscles and asshole attitude. I love him dearly he is my protector he always has been. His wife Mary is a petite little ballerina looking girl who is quiet and somewhat meek.

Max slaps my back and puts me down " damn sister I should go on vacation more often you are much nicer when I come home."

He gives me is million watt smile as I slap is chest. Mary smiles as they walk by and looks on to my brother lovingly. I can see that her shirt is quite a but to big for her which is very abnormal and I raise an eyebrow at her and blushes. I smile big another baby in the family, I love babies they are so sweet.

This makes me realize that I will need to have a full conversation with my family while we are in Italy about marriage and all that it entails I just started a job in a new city and I don't want to give it up. But Papa will have already struck a deal I am sure by this time and on my end it is a waiting game. My brothers both have been married to other "families" for the betterment of both parties and since I am the only girl I don't see my marriage being any different. I have only had one serious boyfriend and he turned out to want more than I was able to ever give him and he did not take no well at all.

As the plane takes off I sit white knuckles in the comfortable leather chair with my feet under me. I hate take off and landing and yes I know the plane crashing statistics but it does not quell my fear any. Max, Mary and I talk the first few hours of the flight until Mary moves to the sofa to sleep. Max reaches over to grab my hand looking very serious "El, I know that you are aware that there will sooner rather than later rather be an agreement for your marriage." He sighed slightly and looked lovingly at Mary.

"There is no reason to feel as though this is a death sentence or that you can't have a happily love filled marriage like folks that find a partner on their own." I smile thinking of both my brothers and the love that I know they have for their wives and knowing that my papa picked their wives.

"Max I know these things." I laugh slightly because honestly I felt nothing but relief that I did not have to do the implied dog and pony show for a potential life partner. I didn't have to wonder at every turn whether said partner felt any loyalty to me or my family. Jessica had talked about the "dating scene" many times I had tried once seriously and failed rather beautifully. The rest of our flight was boring and I was good with that. I had put my earbuds in and listened to 100 monkeys and falling asleep.

We landed in Italy where I can smell the ocean and the air is cool and heavy. I take a deep breathe and prepare myself for the onslaught of family that will happen over the next few days. I am very excited to see Rone and Elizabeth, my other brother a his wife, and the cutest little boy I have ever met Val my 6 month old nephew whom I have not seen in person in months.

My Papa and Nonno are standing on the tarmac with Garrett hovering in the back by a big black SUV. I drop my stuff and run to my Nonno Tony I have not seen him in almost a year and as far as grandparents go I won the lottery. He and my Nonna Grace were an arranged marriage and they were in love almost 60 years before she passed 7 years ago.

Three days of food, family and of course fighting I was exhausted and wishing I could nap before tonights festivities. I will be on a plane to go back to Chicago this time on Saturday and I am a bit sad about this. My need for independence had driven the love of being in my big family out of my mind for a period but I do miss them.

Dressed in a sleek green evening gown, my hair curled to perfection and pinned over one shoulder and just enough make up to make me feel amazing. I am ready to go down and see the other other families that have arrived and I am required to be in the receiving line as that is what is expected. I put my heels on my feet and make my way down the stairs. I am standing next to Elizabeth in our family's receiving line when none other than Carlisle Cullen and his family come striding in. I blush as I have not seen him in at least 5 years and now I work in his contracting office. I zone out and go into a robot like state shaking hands kissing cheeks of people that are business associates of my papa.

Well, that is until I see him, the blonde haired god who Jessica and I had seen in a downtown club. Now that he is in better lighting recognition hits me like a mack truck, Jasper Whitlock the CEO of the company that I work for and my papa's friend Sherman's first born. He looks from my brother and locks eyes with me and smiles slyly. Oh lord he is sexy what am I to do now? Do shake his hand, allow him to kiss my hand or cheek? Shit get it together Isabella here he comes.

Hours later after dinner and a lot of wine we are all sitting in the sitting room laughing and talking about nothing important when my Papa stands and holds his hand out to me. We walk down the hall toward his office he stops before opening the door. "Isabella I need you to hear me out in here and please understand." I nod because I am sure I know what we will be discussing but I am not sure who we will be talking about honestly.

Jasper POV

As I get off the phone with Charlie I start my email to James. I hate that little twit and if he doesn't watch his step Charlie will make sure that he ends up in a ditch. Charlie Swan was one my father's biggest allies they both ran Italian crime families. My Father had been grooming me to take over our family for years and a strong marriage will be the catalyst that finalizes my place in the family. I know that my Father is ready to step down.

Liza chimes in on my phone telling me that Edward is on the phone. "What asshole" I answer Edwards call and his light chuckle comes through the speaker on my phone.

"Fuck off Whitlock when will you be ready to fly today we have been summoned to be in Italy by 2 pm tomorrow so we better get everything ready and go."

"I am ready whenever you are brother let's go." I spit back at him.

"All right it's your funeral."

Italy was amazing honestly one of my favorite places on the planet. I was in the car on the way to a business lunch with the leaders of the other two families and my father. Edward is sitting on the other side of the car sleeping off the drunk that he had accomplished rather quickly on our flight over all I could do was laugh. I guess when your wife is wanting a baby and having sex all the time and not allowing alcohol in the house you have to do what you have to do.

Walking into the small pizza restaurant I see the men that truly make grown men shit themselves. I know them as family and I smile and shake hands and "man hug" them all. We discuss business first which is always productive.

Charlie turns to me "So what we truly need to discuss is the reason that we are all here with all of the families, "

"Our families joining in wedlock." He said the words and even though I knew that it was happening it was now real.

"Yes, sir when will we be planning to tell your lovely daughter this bit of information."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you all for the great reviews I am writing ahead and trying to post once a week and stay ahead so I don't get behind. I hope you like this chapter as well. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL THE MOMS OUT THERE.

 ** _** Stephanie Meyer owns twilight I own nothing but the OC and plot**_**

Bella POV

Sitting in my Papa's office I feel like the time I was 5 and knocked over my mamas vase and got scolded. I am twitchy and anxious almost afraid what my Papa will say now. He sits at his desk and rifles through papers on his desk smiling when he finds the one that he was obviously looking for.

"Okay El remember I asked you to be open minded and let me finish before you start in." He pauses slightly and I smile I have an assumption on what we are in here to discuss. "So El read over this contract that the Whitlock's and I have had drawn up. It states the expectations of both you and your husband also things both families have agreed are not allowed."

I took a deep breath and started reading the contract and since that is what I do for a living. It is a pretty standard pre up aside from the lines about our family businesses. I look up when I am done reading and papa looks nervous which is a look that I don't think I have ever seen on his face in my life.

"If you are ready I will get Mr. Whitlock to join us." I nod slightly and steal myself to look at the man that I have found attractive since the day I first saw him. Hell if I was going to get married off at least I know my husband will be sexy as hell.

His face was so handsome shaggy blonde wavy hair and clear blue eyes. The look in his eyes made me smile already he looked at me as I was the most important person on the planet. He couldn't feel that way already could he? Our families both benefited from this marriage and I know that my Papa would not marry me to someone who was unworthy or mean so this is not as scary as one would think that it is. I am rather excited about this adventure I know that it will be an adventure indeed.

Jasper POV

Charlie had pulled me aside before he met with Bella we walked into a serving room and there stood my father and Carlisle I smirked realizing what this was.

"Jasper the smirk on your face lets me know that you are aware of why you are here." Carlisle said swiftly as he smiled.

"So son I have known you since you were in your mothers womb. You have always been like a son to me and that has not changed. I am giving you my only daughter she has always been my girl. So Jasper we have some conditions of this marriage on our own."

Charlie said with a finality that I had honestly only heard when he as threatening a person who had fucked up but I hadn't done that yet.

Carlisle looks my way "Jasper you are already family and the bond that we have had always been unbreakable and will continue to be but let me tell you this if you hurt that girl I will not stand for it I will let him do what he needs to do." Carlisle words were even and crystal clear and left no room for negotiation if I betrayed Bella and the family I would be taken care of and he would not defend me. My Father said something of the same. These are things that I knew already my family did not accept betrayal in any form. We then went over the prenup and then Charlie went to get Bella and Carlisle and I went for a drink and dad went back to my mom.

About 30 or so minutes later Charlie came out with a sly look on his face and a wave to join him in the office. I am not sure what to expect honestly from what I know about Bella she is very mild tempered so I really hope that it holds. I follow Charlie in the office and there sits my to be wife looking amazing if I am being honest. She is sitting her held head high and a polite smile on her face.

I take her hand kiss the back "Hello Isabella, I am Jasper Whitlock, it is nice to finally meet you. I have heard many good things about you." Her mouth pulled back in an amazingly bright smile and she blushed all the way down across her chest.

" Hello Jasper it is my pleasure to meet you as well." The simple words were all I needed no posh vocabulary we were to be married and she new. I dropped to one knee with her left hand in mine she gasped and try to pull back.

" I know that we may not know much of each other aside from what we have read on a piece of paper. But I would be truly honored if you would agree to marry me? We can spend the rest of our lives learning to love one another." I say there with my grandmothers ring in my hand ready to slip it on her finger.

"Yes." And with that one word everything would change for us both.

? POV

"So I followed her to the home in Italy and the Whitlock's are all there as well as the Cullen's a maid tells me that Isabella has become engaged to Jasper Whitlock."

"What is that stupid whore thinking?" I scream at the man on the other side of the planet who was just doing what I asked of him. I was not angry at him really but I cannot believe that Bella has decided on entering into a marriage with such a low life piece of trash like Whitlock. I couldn't think his name without thinking of the last time that I came in contact with him. I will skin him after I get her. She is mine, she was mine first and regardless of what that fool thinks I will have her or no one will.

I sit in the apartment that I used to have Bella in and I can almost feel her here. But sooner rather than later I will get her back and that will be the day our life will begin together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight**

Bella POV

Jasper and I sit in the sun room the next day in lounge chairs and gym clothes after a run, no longer panting with every breath. A comfortable silence which I never would have thought possible with two people who had met and got engaged less than 24 hours before. But knowing that this was coming and knowing that his family and mine are friends have been for centuries. I see Jasper turn to me out of the corner of my glasses and I smile he looks at me as though I will be disappearing soon. I smile back "What are you looking at me for Mr. Whitlock do I have a bug on my face?" He chuckles at me

" No you do not but I do believe that while I am enjoying this calm that we are basking in at this moment we have quite a bit to discuss now that we are formally engaged."

"I suppose that you are right however I stink and need a shower so can we have this talk in a half an hour after I have showered?" He looks at me and nods slightly.

Little over 30 minutes later I am clean and dry wearing lounge pants and a light shirt as the sun room was warmed from the sun that was shining bright today. I was taking the bright beautiful sun that shown today was a good omen, as I do not know Jasper I can only hope that he is a nice caring man. I sat back down in my chair to wait for Jasper to come down. I thought of what the next few months would have in store for us. When would we marry? Where? Could I get the time off? Then as soon as I think of work it hits me like a ton of bricks that I work for a Whitlock.

How in the hell had I never connected Cullen & Whitlock to the Cullen's or Whitlock's ? Was I so blinded from the desire to be free of my family for a while that I was so stupid? How could I have not seen this? Does it truly change anything ? A touch on my shoulder scares me and I jump.

" You okay Darlin' it's just me." That sweet southern draw comes through and I momentarily wonder how a mob boss' kid ends up with a southern draw.

" Jasper where did you grow up?" I blurt before thinking.

He looks startled for a second "Texas and Chicago Why?"

"You have a drawl is all and I was wondering how a big mob boss like you got it." I smile trying honestly to just shut up because at this point I am making a complete ass out of myself.

Jasper leans over in my ear and whispers "I am not a mob boss yet Baby but I can show you what a badass I am." And winks at me really actually winks like he is James Bond. But I have to admit I like his cocky persona it does good things for the feminine romantic who lives in me somewhere.

"Whatever Jack you know what I mean and once we are married you will start becoming a mob boss so you need me to become that badass soon to be husband." I smile at him liking this friendly banter that we are having it is friendly and nice.

"Speaking of soon to be when would you like to get married it is a rather important factor isn't it? And where would you like to do this thing? "I ask and he seems a bit excited about this and I honestly don't know to tell the truth.

" I don't know when, but I do know where I would like to get married. I want to go to my family home in NY. My parents were married there and my grandparents. Do you think that is something that we can do?" Jasper is looking at me when I finish.

"Yes, I think that we can do that. I would like it if we could get married June 18 it would be my grandmother's 80th birthday." The thought of it being important to him that we get married on a day that already has meaning to him makes me happy.

"I like that idea very much." I tell him we spend the next hour or so talking about some of our likes and dislikes in general.

When we start to broach the subject of returning home I get nervous. I am worried about going home what work will say when they find out about my engagement and how will Jessica react. "

What will need to change when we go home Jasper?" I ask because if he is anything like my father he has everything in place for us to go home together.

" Well we will together as much as possible. I want you to be safe so if I am with you then you will be safe. I would also like us to buy a house and move in after the wedding. " Those were terms that I could deal with honestly I was looking forward to time with him and the rest was anticipated.

We get on a plane that Saturday night my Father flew to NY with his men and the Cullen's. While the rest of us flew back to Chicago. I had to work Monday and jet lag was going to be a bitch but I was more worried about everyones reaction to my engagement. Jasper sat next to me on the plane and while reading his book reached out for my hand that was on my arm rest inwardly I was floating because maybe this meant that we could learn to love one another. We landed in Chicago safe and sound. Jasper told Garrett to go to my house and we would be along shortly. I was curious of course but I know that I am safe with just Jasper. We drive down to the lake and Jasper stops the car and grabs my hand and turns to me.

"Maybe we should come up with a story I have been named a bachelor in many magazines due to the corporation."

I think a second and blurt once again "Who needs a story tell them that our families have been friends for years and we are getting married. No one needs to know our story it is ours."

He looks at me a bit shocked and shrugs. "Okay well that settles that would you like to go grab dinner?"

The next week passes in a blur no one at work has asked about my engagement ring and that is just fine with me. Jasper and I are meeting with a wedding planner Monday after work and I have a list of requests and so does Jasper. We have had dinner every night since we came home and it seems that everything will work out great.

? POV

I know that she cannot be happy. She always told me how controlling her family was, thats why she had to move to Chicago. But I am moving to Chicago today too, I just need to be closer to her she will feel me I know she will. I read a small article in an internet article that they were now public and looking at a summer wedding. I had 6 months to stop that wedding in its tracks. I would not let her marry him she loved me and I know this is what she will want. I will kill anyone who gets in my way I have connections too.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you all for the review and I promise that all questions will be answered eventually. Onward and upward**

 ****** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight ******

 **Chapter 6**

Bella POV

Jasper and I are meeting with our wedding planner today and we both have quite a running list of likes and dislikes. We knew what we wanted and in my opinion that made her job way easier. I was leaving right after work and meeting Jasper there so not to raise any flags at work leaving with the namesake and all. As I packed my things to get ready to leave at five o'clock Mr. James bellowed from his office " can you come in here please." It sounded like a question but I know from experience that it had been bit out between his teeth. As I move towards his door I steal myself for the ass chewing I am bound to receive for something else that is not my fault."Yes sir" I say as sweetly as possible. "Why can't you do anything to my satisfaction I found at least 5 missed errors in this contract." He threw it in my direction and I refused to flinch. I turn and walked out instead of screaming at him I had to go meet my wedding planner and fiancé in 20 min across town I did not have time for his bullshit. I grabbed my bag off my desk and walked to the elevator about the time I saw him clear his door.

I smiled on the way to Giana's because I know when I go into more he maybe maroon in the face he is so angry but that is okay because I am not a dog that he can step on. We pull up to Giana's about 25 minutes later I can see Jasper standing outside pacing and pulling at his jacket cuffs. As the car stops Jasper yanks open the door and sighs "Shit woman you scared the life out of me." I look at him a little taken a back at what has garnered such a reaction from a seemingly calm man. "What is wrong Jasper ? I came right from work?" I grabbed his hand that he had held out and squeezed it sightly trying my best to reassure him. He looked startled as we walked inside but he held my hand steadfast. We were seated in a nice office a bit bland but clean a photo of a beautiful dark haired Italian girl in a photo on the desk infant of us. Seconds later the exact girl from the photo entered the room and quickly rounded the desk quickly. Hand thrust in my directly " Hello Ms. Swan I am Giana Bunci." She said nothing to Jasper which means that they have already be introduced. We spent the next hour and a half going over our requirements for the wedding and in the end Giana had made the comment that really all she had to do was logistics we knew what we wanted.

Jasper and I had a nice quiet dinner at his house which as always was sweet and very candid. I don't think that I could have picked a better man to marry honestly he was caring and sweet to me and I think I will end of loving him like crazy. Maybe I already do, the rational side of me says thats not possible but of all the marriages and husbands in all the world we will work we have no other choice. Jasper takes me home and kisses me on the lips quick and simple and smiles as he pulls back. "Good Night ."

The next morning as I got ready for work I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, I figured it was because of the situation that would be waiting for me when I showed up at work. On the way up in the elevator I had to give myself a pep talk and the steeled myself for hurricane Drew that was bound to meet me at my desk. As I walk in I am getting odd looks which only makes me walk faster I get to my desk and there is someone else sitting in my chair I look oddly at her wondering why in the hell she is in my seat. "Yes, ma'am can I help you?" She said with a bit of steak to her voice. "I am Isabella this is my desk." I said a bit bitchy which is not unlike me on occasion but not her fault really. "Oh asked me to tell you to come right in when you arrived, Sorry" She blushed a bit at the end. I turn on my heel and marched into his office knowing my fate now and ready for the fight.

"Oh Ms. Swan nice of you to come back to work." He said in his high and mighty voice with a smirk. "Yes well you have no job anymore Isabella the boss man can not call and save you this time. NO he can't you little girl are FIRED." He yelled the end and I smiled. "You do not know me do you Drew I don't need your entry level shit job I took it for something to pass my time but I am getting married to the man who owns this company so we will see who loses this huh." I didn't yell at all my voice did not even waiver I blew him a kiss turned on my heal and walked out like I was walking on a runway. I got back into the elevator on way up the top floor I was going to ask what the hell Drew was talking about with the big boss saving my ass.

I got off on the top floor there was only a few offices on this floor so when the elevator announced my arrival the receptionist at the desk looked up. "Can I help you ma'am?" I walked right by her which may or may not have made me an asshole but I am pissed off and ready to cry. I threw Jasper's office door open and felt like an idiot afterwards because he had a conference table full of men in three piece Armani suits. Jasper turned when the door hit the wall and was standing as soon as he saw me. "Excuse me gentleman this is my beautiful fiancé and I think she needs me." He walked toward me and grabbed me pulling me against his body whispering me in my ear "Are you okay Darlin'?" I nodded my head and whimpered trying to hold off the tears as his affection broke the wall that the anger had built. "Gentlemen we are going to have to go for the day, so that I can deal with whoever upset my fiancé this way I will send in my secretary to transcribe the rest of the meeting and I will be in contact with all soon." We walked out of his office hand in hand me tucked into Jasper's warm side he stopped at the ginger woman's desk to give her instructions.

Jasper POV

As I sit in my office looking at a photo of the man who had been photographed on more than 25 times in the same area as Bella and with my life and the people that I have associations with there is no such thing as coincidence. He was following Bella and I wanted to know why. I had made calls to find out who he was and now I had a name but he had no address in Chicago only in New York. This made me worry that he had came to Chicago for Bella and that made him a treat in my eyes. I would have to deal with him but he is squirrelly and was good at avoiding my guys so this would be tricky but when I got him he would be eliminated. i looked down at my vibrating phone and smiled at the text that blinked on the phone. "Looking forward to our shindig tonight after this you can't deny I am yours."

Bella's message made me smile, come to think of it I had been smiling a lot since Thanksgiving. She made life light honestly all the shit I had to deal with everything I did her smile and simple messages made me happy. I feel such pride in the fact that she admits that she is mine and that she is proud of that, she had clung to my side the day that Drew and her had their fight she had needed my strength and even sought it out. I got up from my desk ready to go pick Bella up so that we could get to our party. We walked into the restaurant hand and hand Bella looked amazing in a red cocktail dress and black sky high shoes and I really could wait to make her mine so that I could have all of her. We had a blast, drank to much and didn't listen to a bit of the "marriage advice" that every married couple had given us.

We got in the car at the end of the night and it all felt real that her and I were in love and would be together forever, maybe that was reality that we would be in love and marriage for us was forever. We got to my pent house and as we got in the door and I grabbed Bella and lifted her chin and sealed my lips over hers. Slowly the kiss evolved and before I realized that we were getting out of hand I pulled back, Bella and I were both panting she laughed as she looked away. I held her chin and kissed her lips once again and smiled at her "lets go to bed Darlin." Her eyes went wide "Oh no cowboy I may not be a virgin but that will be waiting until we are married we can't start out on the wrong foot." I laughed "Nope you don't get me till you say I do. No let's get in bed so I can hold you."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This story has gotten a very good response thank you all for reading, reviewing and putting it on your favorites I am trying to write ahead I am about a chapter ahead at this time. We had a good weekend I hope you did as well on with the show ... **STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

 **Bella POV**

I don't think that I have ever had so much fun at a party in my entire life. Maybe it was because Jasper escorted me through the whole thing our bodies touching and him smiling down at me while we talked and chatted with everyone. I had a long conversation with Rose, Jasper's sister, and she was very nice and we even have lunch plans during the coming week. I don't have many friends and to be able to talk to her about this life and our style or marriage will be a welcomed relief. I woke up in bed this morning next to the only man I will ever wake up to again and I have to say I am a lucky woman. Jasper is laying next to me on his back his hair he had pulled up before bed last night is falling on his face his entire chest is bare and he has a beautiful tattoo from one peck over his shoulder and onto his back from the looks of it. I had never been one for long hair and tattoos but on Jasper it fit him so well that I didn't even think of it.

" Hmmm like what you see do ya darlin?" His gruff voice breaks me out of my stupor and I see that he is awake and smiling. I have been caught, really caught, I blush deep crimson and he laughs. I throw myself back in a huff at being caught and grab at the pillow to cover my face. "No ma'am no covering that beautiful face if you get to stare at me I get to stare at you." He rolls over and pins my arms to the bed and kisses me, I kiss him back with no thought of anything really. Then reality hits and I retch back "No no I have not brushed my teeth Jasper that is gross." He laughs and rolls out of bed way more gracefully than I could ever attempt.

We sit at the dining table listening to George Strait on the speaker and I am so comfortable here in his space with him. I am not sure what it is about him that makes me calm and happy, I didn't think that this was what I wanted to be with someone attached with no autonomy but I think that there is definitely something to sharing the small things in this like with someone else.

"Well I thought that today we could go look at some houses. The wedding is not to far off and we need to find a place for us to live after the honeymoon and it may take us the next 6 months because I am very picky." Jasper said very matter of factly. "That sounds like a fantastic idea" I beam up at him and lean in and peck his lips grabbing his plate. I look back at Jasper and he is smiling at me "Alright so I am going to shower and we can leave in an hour or so." He gets up and goes to his room with no further words. I pick up from breakfast and let my mind wander to my wants in life. I need a job but that will have to wait until after the wedding because I want a nice long honeymoon with my husband.

In the car a little over an hour later I am relaxed as we drive out of the city to look at houses. Jasper jokes that we will have the biggest house on the block but I don't think that he is joking my father always had to have the best of the best. He always said that perception was reality and if his enemies thought that he was week or broke then everything could quickly go to shit and we couldn't have that. this marriage between Jasper and I was intended to make both our families more powerful and I would do everything in my power to make sure that I was part of making that happen. After several hours and to many house to remember we had one that we liked and put an offer in on it. If we bought it now then Jasper could have the work that was " necessary for us to live there" done. He was a man on a mission let me tell you he had taken photos of everything he wanted changed and had called an architect that was a friend of the family.

On the ride back to Jasper's condo the thought that Christmas was so close struck me like lightning. "What are we going to do for Christmas this year? Celebrate together with each family or go our separate ways?" I asked as it was on my mind. He glanced at me "What would you like to do? If you would like alone time with your family then I would never stop you. But i would rather be together it will be our first holiday and I don't like being away from you it makes me nervous and I know that body guards have kept you safe all of this time but I care for you and that means that in this world you are a fault for me for someone to be able to exploit. I can't have you hurt because I didn't take care of you." He says all of this with such feeling that it takes my breath away. I know that I am falling in love with him which is not a bad thing I know but I can't be that careless person when it comes to relationships or emotion I did that once and it did not turn out well. But Jasper is not him and this is not a juvenile relationship we will be married in 6 months and we will have a life.

"I want to be with you too." I tell Jasper flat out grabbing his hand because his declaration made my heartache I want to be with him and start to make our memories together. " Okay well your father wants you to come home for Christmas in New York, so we can spend Christmas Eve with my parents here and the take an early flight to New York to be with your family because starting next year it will be them coming to visit us in our house." He smiled at me the way I have watched my brothers look at their wives and my papa used to look at my mama I know what that look means.

As I sit in the house that Jasper's parents live in Christmas Eve I can picture our house, with our things mingled together next year for the Holiday's. I can't wait to see my family tomorrow but today has been so great being in Jaspers environment with his family seeing his parents so in love and so caring it makes me so hopeful for my own marriage. My mama and papa loved each other so much and he was crushed and empty when she died and I know that he will never really recover from her loss. Jasper got me a beautiful set of luggage full of my favorite brands of clothes in all the right sizes, which must be why he refused to take me home to pack. I got Jasper a custom made Desert Eagle with the Whitlock Crest carved in the handle and a new leather shoulder holster he seamed shocked and very happy and kissed me senseless. Diane , Jasper's Mother, gave me a beautiful handmade dress in Emerald green which Jasper looked like he was over the moon for maybe because it was his favorite color. We got his parents a trip to their favorite Italian vineyard for the week after New Years.

Our trip to New York was a quick flight in yet another private jet I wore sweats and slept the whole time tucked into Jasper's side of course. I have grown accustomed to sleeping with him he has got to be the best pillow EVER. Christmas in New York is cold and white a lot like Chicago my brother's don;t come home this year and that is okay they both have families of their own now. My papa says that is the way it is supposed to be children are supposed to grow up, marry, and move away. This thought is very sad for me because in reality come this my papa will have no more children who count on him. I hag my papa hard when he says that and he laughs "Oh Els as sad as it makes me I am happy that all my children are happy and taken care of and your mama would be proud."

? POV

That stupid son of a bitch will pay for all of this it is his fault that she is not coming home with me. I will make him pay I have found the perfect way I hope that he has said good bye told her that he loves her because it will be that last time she ever see's him. As I come in through the back with the help of some not so loyal help of how this will make him hurt and she will no longer be able to love him ever again. That was his treat when he approached me when he found me following Bella so this is what he gets. I get to her room and drag the blankets off of her bed and crawl on top of her when she realizes I am here she goes to scream I grab the pillow that I grabbed from the living room and mash it over her face. She struggles and I can feel the life slowly draining from her and slowly she loses her fight. as I walk away from the house I smile I am happy covered in the blood of the woman he loves. Vengeance is beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I hope that you all liked the last chapter and yes I know damn me for the sneaky cliffhanger but I had to it is important to the plot and this chapter clears up who our mystery character killed but not who it is ... I hope you like this chapter as always I write ahead and I try you answer reviews as best as I can but if you have a question or would like some clarification please PM me...If you would like to Beta let me know. No rotating POV this time just the man himself.

 **Stephanie Meyer owns twilight I own nothing.**

Jasper POV

Bella and I are sitting next to each other on her dad's sofa as he gives us our joint present it is a nice thick envelope and I am curious as to what could be in it. My phone rings in my pocket and I shake my head it is Christmas night and I just want to be here in this moment with her. I don't have many memories growing up that are untainted by absence or violence and I just want this one holiday with the woman who is becoming so intricate in my life and the man who gave her to me. My phone is incessant I take it out and look my father and sister have called at least 10 times each.

"You should see if everything is okay Jasper you talked to them this morning it must be important."

"Jasper, you need to come home now you, Bella and even Charlie." I frown at the town of my sisters voice the would never call me out of the blue with orders.

"What the hell are you talking about Rosalie its Christmas we just got to New York 7 hours ago why would we come right back? And where the hell is dad ?" She pauses and sighs at me.

"Jasper dad is not in the right state to talk right now they found mom's body after dad came home from grandma's." I sit on Charlie's couch with the phone against my face not believing what I just heard.

"I will be home as soon as I can no one talk to the police I will have Jenks come to the house right now. I love you Rosie tell Edward to call me as soon as he can."

She sniffles on the line "I love you too Jazz I will and see you soon."

Bella and Charlie are both staring at me in confusion. "Love I am sorry but we have to go home now. Charlie I would like you to escort us home as well for all of our safety. Bella was at my side looking up at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Jasper what has happened?"

"My mom was found today killed and the wolves are defending on our family I need to get home and fix things. I need you to come with me Bella I cannot think straight if you are here."

Charlie sighed heavily "I will go pack a bag." He grabbed my shoulder on his way by " We will figure this out son." I stood holding Bella's hand and pulling her up with me. I needed her which was a first for me. I was always on my own my parents had always loved each other but did't know how to love us as kids.

As Bella and I pack nothing is said I am in my own head I think that I know who did this. I threatened him for Bella and I would do it again even if it cost me my life instead of my mother's I would protect her above all. He wants her, he is obsessed I knew when I saw him outside of her apartment and mine. I will kill him now he took my mother from us and I will find him and he will die for this.

The plane ride home is quiet and Bella is laying in my lap fast asleep. I love her but I don't know why I can't say the words out loud and I am not sure why. I will tell her but right now in this moment I can;t she will think it is because my mom is dead and I am grieving. We land at around 1 in the morning and it is a flurry of people and quiet conversations.

2 days later

We have been home for 2 days and still no firm leads on where the bastard has ran off to but I am determined to find him we found his apartment yesterday and it is very creepy the walls are covered in photos taken at a distance of Bella he is a stalker he wants her our engagement announcement from the paper is tacked to the wall with a giant X on it. He killed my mother because I have her but that will not change anything but I do have to find him before he hurts her.

Garrett found a cell phone under the floor boards and has cracked it, the information from the phone has proven valuable. I think that this prick has made contact with the O'May's a section of the Irish mob here in Chicago and our one real enemy. This is a problem if he is bed with them then he will tell them everything that he knows and judging by the amount of photos he has of us he has an incredible amount of information.

I have sent a squad of men to start to look for the rat and they will find him I know that because if they don't they will pay. Bella is basically living at my house and I love it honestly I never want her to leave my bed again. I strip down to my boxers and crawl into bed next to her she scoots into me as I get in. She is as drawn to me as I am to her maybe she loves me too that is all I can ask is that she will be loyal and care for me I know that I am important to her I can see it when she looks at me.

We bury my mom the week after New Years and my father is shattered he is drinking day in and day out. He has turned everything day to day over to me I can see that he has checked out, he does not want to be here without my mother and as I look down at Bella with her tear stained face and realize that I would be the same as my father a damned mess. My sister is jumpy and acting more strange than she normally is.

Bella has been amazing through the entire thing she has held Rose's hand when needed, made full meals for everyone, picked up my parents house anything and everything that anyone has needed. We need a get away I want to take her away from all of this until we find him until we know he is secure and Bella is safe.

I am sitting at the dining room table the third week in January we have everything finished up with my mothers death it has been ruled a murder by police and they have scoured every home we own, every property, taken everyone in for questioning. Bella rounds the corner of the table in her shorts and my t shirt kissing me on my cheek as she try to pass. I grab her around the hips and pull her in to my lap kissing her on the lips.

"Go away with me lets go lay on a beach for a few days just you and me with no one else and nothing to do." I smile at her as she lights up.

"Okay that sounds like the break that we both need right now. Where will we go?"

I hadn't thought this out I didn't honestly think that she was just go for it. But off to the Virgin Islands we go it is cold here and we need time just the two of us.


	9. Chapter 9

AN : I love all the review and favorites as well thank you so much ! The last chapter was different for me being all from Jaspers POV. I don't like stories that have chapters that over lap in different POVs so I will be trying not to do to much of that. This chapter tells some of the last from Bella but its becauseI feel that it important to know how she feels after J's moms passing.

 **** Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight and all recognizable characters****

 **Bella POV**

As I lay in the sand with my eyes closed next to the man who has become my number one care in life I think about how much we needed this break. The last month has been crazy with everything and everyone that this time out for just the two of us between my family and the Cullen's the business was handled and Jasper and I could check out for a while before everything gets crazy for the wedding.

"Jasper have you noticed that Rose has been acting different ?"I ask him.

He chuckled "Yeah I did right after mom passed but I chalked it up to us losing mom. But now it seems that is may be something else."

I have noticed over the past couple of months that Jasper is very observant and I guess that comes with then territory of his life and how we were both raised. I could believe that we would not have Diane at our wedding Jasper seemed as though it did not hurt that his mom had passed but I was affected women in this life are supposed to be off limits there are rules and someone who didn't follow them was dangerous to our whole lifestyle.

Our beach getaway was great up until the point that Jasper brings up my ex. " I am not trying to piss you off Bella but we need to discuss him. He is a present threat and I am afraid that he has been watching you for quite awhile. I had the guys go to his apartment and he has photos of you taken from far away since you moved to Chicago." I gasp I never thought I would see hide nor hair of him again I thought that messing with my family would be to much for him he had slapped me once and I pulled my gun on him. I had never told Papa because he would have never took another breath.

"Where do we go from here Jasper? He is dangerous he stalked me after we broke up in New York it was one of the reasons I was so determined to move away." I am almost winded and realize that I said all of that in one long exhale. I am still afraid of him he never really hurt me but his stalking was scary and I think that maybe I should have told Papa and this would not be a problem now.

" I think that we should change our wedding plans love I think that he wants to ruin our day and take you from me and I can't have that." I think for a second as long as my dad can be there then I don't care when and where we get married this is about him and I starting our life together.

"Okay Jasper I think that is a good idea why wait until June this is about us and no one else. What do you think about March 3rd?"

We called Gianna to tell her of our plans of canceling the wedding in June entirely and that we would no longer need her services. She was quite angry I could hear it in her voice but like the smart woman she was she kept it to herself. I then called Esme to ask if she would lend her talents and connections to help us pull this shindig off and to tell her to tell no one outside of the family. We spent the day sorting our wedding to be moved up and only the most important people to know. We were heading home in a couple of days and going back didn't seem like much fun as it was currently sunny and almost 90 degrees here and snowing in Chicago. We spent our days while on the island wading in the warm water, laying on the beach Jasper reading to me in his sensual timber, or just playing running up and down the beach chasing each other like children. At night we would cook our meals, dance to the music on the stereo, and laying around holding each other the drive to just make love is driving me crazy if I do say so. But we both wanted to wait until the wedding it was something that we wanted to do right.

I never thought that a mafioso who was raised to be just that would be such a caring loving man but he was. He would hold me and read to me at night with all the windows open to the sounds of crashing waves. I loved my life in Chicago the city, noise, lights and for the most part the people. But here in this moment I never wanted to go back I wanted to lay in his arms in the balmy tropic air and waste away.

Jasper wakes me early on our last morning here with a kiss and soft whispers "Bella baby wake up we need to start getting ready to go." He is sitting next to me fully dressed with his hair pulled into a low pony tail smiling at me.

" I am not ready to go back" I say low and almost pleadingly we will have to go home and deal with the repercussions of taking two weeks away from our responsibilities and that means playing catch up.

Jasper wants me to start working in his private organization and get familiar with it because as the CEO wife I will be helping Rose manage it. Jessica asked me if I was okay with quoting my job moving in with Jasper and working where he told me to, and I knew what this life came with I knew what was expected of me. Jasper told me that I could go back to work somewhere else if I wanted or help Rose run the private organization or not work at all if I wanted. The thought of working somewhere else was not appealing and I liked the private organization idea it helped battered families get fresh starts.

On the plane ride back Jasper turned on his computer and started his catching up. My papa had left a voicemail telling me that everything was okay and that he was going back to NY to take care of somethings and that he would see me soon. I would have to be on my toes when we got home if I was to be safe.

Jasper POV

I had checked my voicemail on the way home and we have him when we get home I will rip him to pieces.

? POV

I now have to look for a place to run to Jasper will know that it was me that killed his mother and he will come after me with everything he has. That will be my opportunity if I can get the O'Mays on my side tell them what I know about t he Whitlock's and get them to go to war I will get her she will be mine and he will be dead. I approach the bar that I know for a fact is owned by the O'May clan. I can tell them many things and as always information sells. I walk in and find Peter O'May the bosses son sitting at a table in the back. As I walk back his guys stop me and search me I comply and tell them I have valuable information for their boss. I sit down across from Peter and he looks at me expectantly, "I have information on the Whitlock's that could be valuable to you in exchange for protection."

Peter stares at me "You have nothing more than things I already know, schedules, living quarters, warehouses. I know all of these things you are not a privy member to them I always have people watching them and intern you for last few months." The chill in voice makes me think that this is a trap he knows something that I don't. I stand up to leave and his guy grabs my shoulders and slams me in the chair.

" You will be going no where except with Jasper Whitlock when he arrives. See you made a grand mistake you killed a wife and a dons wife at that we maybe criminals but we have rules and respect. I have already reached out to Jasper's family and Mr. Swan will be here any moment to pick you up."

With that Peter snuffs out his cigarette and raises from the table patting my head as he passes. If I get to see her she will not let him kill me she loves me and if her father is there then she has no reason to fear him. Maybe this will work out to my benefit in the end.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: As always thank you for your kind words and favorites I am a bit blown away but loving this story myself. One of the bigger chapters I don't want to cut my thoughts off because of word count.**

 **** Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight I own nothing but this computer ****

Bella POV

Jasper leans over to kiss my head after he checks his messages and he looks like he is relieved.

"What is it?" I ask him out of curiosity there is only one thing that I could thing of that would relieve Jasper this way. "

We found the bastard. Charlie is one the way to pick him up now." I knew that Jasper wasn't going like what I had to say next but he was going to have to get over it because this was something I needed.

" I want to go with you Jasper he was after me, he wanted me, he killed because of me. I need to see what happens." I say it so fast that when Jasper dent say anything I am thinking that maybe i didn't make a complete thought and take a deep breath about to spit out again when he starts

" I don't like that idea Bella, I don't want you even in a room with him but if that is what you need then so be it. But I will warn you that he will not walk away, he will die by my hand, he killed my mother and sliced her body up he wanted my woman I will kill him in the most violent way I can." This was the side of Jasper that i was expecting the cold, calculating hard mafioso but I understood him I knew what I was asking and I had heard my father kill and watched as well I knew that in this setting Jasper wo uld be a killer ad I would have to accept it.

As we disembark the plane my papa is there along with Garett and some of Jaspers men waiting for us. I run to my papa and hug him here whispers " Isabella mia dolce figlia sono cosii felice che tu sia tornata."

I know when my papa speaks Italian he is worried for me he must not be thinking well right now I squeeze his middle.

"é papà va bene io soon qui he preso cura di me." I love him and his concern and love mean the world to me I let him go and return to Jaspers side he shakes Papa's hand and they both nod.

"I am going to go home and wash the island off of me." I walked away knowing that Jasper was going to interrogate him and so would papa and that was not for me to see I knew that Jasper would keep his word and I would be able to see his face before he died but that was all. Jasper kissed me before I got in the town car with Garett.

" Are you going to your place or mine?" Jasper asks me with a crease in his forehead. His concern for me is endearing.

I laughed " I gave up my apartment before we left for the island handsome." I shut the door and Garett laughed pulling away from the curb. Jasper came home well after I was asleep and showered and crawled into bed with me.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sweetheart" He breathed in my ear before he kissed my cheek. I went right back to sleep as it was late or early I am not sure which.

When I woke up the sun was bright and the bed was empty. I turned over grabbed my phone off of the nightstand and saw that Jasper had wrote me a text "Happy Valentine's Day Sweetheart" I am not sure if that meant he was not here or what. After my morning routine I went into the front of the condo in search of the nectar of the gods or as some people call it coffee and there he stood in basketball shorts and nothing else.

"Wow a girl could get used to this." I said rather loudly in the quiet space Jasper chuckled lowly.

" I thought that was the plan was to marry and live together forever." I smiled brightly at him because that was our plan and I liked it.

" Touché you do have me there. However there has been no ink to paper quite yet. I should know contracts are my thing."

He brings around the breakfast bar a steaming cup of warm deliciousness "I think I could love you for this kind sir." I say it without thinking and he looks a little hurt. And I wonder if he realizes that it is to late for me I love him already.

" Well then Ma'am I will do my best to do this more."

After a delicious breakfast that I can't believe he cooked, as many men in these families are spoiled rich boys that think cooking is woman work, we sit on the couch and relax.

"So I have booked you a day at the spa and Edward did the same for Rose I didn't think you would mind being with her. And I actually have a favor if you don't mind finding out what the hell is going on with her Edward said that she is ditching her guard and staying out all night he is worried that she is having an affair and we both know how dangerous that could be."

All I can do is nod because that is a crazy thought because being found that your loyalties are wavering is a very dangerous thing. I imagine that there has to be another answer to what is going on I can't imagine a woman who grew up in this life would be so stupid. I leave around lunch time for my spa time and I am honestly excited I haven't had a day to myself since this whole whoralwind began.

I arrive and check in before Rose is there and the attendant gets me a glass of champagne and have a seat to wait for Rose. Minutes later she come skidding through the door and she looks so much different since I saw her a couple weeks prior. Her normally prim and proper appearance is disheveled her hair looks as though she has not showered in a few days her clothes look untidy and oversized. She looks as though she has gained some weight and my first thought about her appearance is given clout when she refused champagne with a slight shake of her head. Ahhh she must be pregnant which wasn't a bad thing unless she was having an affair.

We first went in for massages which was always my absolute favorite part of spa day. We spent the better of the afternoon having small talk and I drank a good amount of champagne because why the hell not.

"Rose what is going on with you? Are you doing okay?" She looked at me her blue eyes wide with what really looked like fear.

"Bella everything is fine just a little crazy right now." She says with a real edge to her voice that tells me to back off but that just makes me want to know more.

"Rose I know something is up and I also know when people are lying and you are lying. If he is hurting you tell me I will have it taken care of and not tell Jasper if that is your worry." I didn't think that is it but if it is I will call in a favor or two right now because hitting women is not acceptable.

"Bella, Edward would never hit me even if I deserved it Esme would skin him alive. I have made a mistake Bella a giant mistake and I have no way to fix it without huge blow back."

Jasper POV

When we landed in Chicago, Bella went home I went to the O'Mays to have a conversation with Peter who up until now had always been an enemy but if I had my say about it we could become allies. The drive over was quick enough but I was tired already our small getaway was over and life was chaotic right now.

Peter sat in the back with only two guys around him, in a lot of ways we were the same loyal to a fault, young and taking over from our fathers.

"Hey Peter how is it going?" I put my hand out to shake his as I approached.

"Hey Jasper thanks for coming by. I take it that means that me turning that prick over was met with good fortune." He smiled a bit at me.

"Yes, it did thank you it means a lot to me. He wants to hurt my fiancé and I will not let her live in fear. So what does this mean ? Can we discuss where we go from here my father has turned all operations over to me and I will be married less than a month so my transition is complete."

"I want us to become allies Jasper our families not liking one another is bullshit old world hate and none of that has to do with us. I think that if we, you and I, can keep this shit on a friendly scale then we can make it work."

I nod I know what he is saying could work if we could get the "old men" out and stay open with one another. We talked for a while and made some future plans. Over all it was a good time but I missed Bella and knowing for a fact that she was in my bed right now I wanted to be there with her now.

I had planned a spa day for Bella for Valentine's Day and I hoped that she would love it. I woke way to early the next morning to my phone buzzing on the table. I crawled from the bed begrudgingly because I had got home so late that I only got a few hours of sleep but I knew if it kept ringing it would wake Bella up.

"What?" I answered the phone curtly.

"Whoa bro I was just calling to ask you for a favor?" Edward's voice was quiet in my ear as I walked out of the bedroom I shared with Bella.

" Yeah" was my only answer I wanted him to explain before I said yes.

"I need to know what is going on with Rose, Jazz I need to know why she is being the way she is. I am afraid she is having an affair and her being your sister or not we know how both families will see this."

"Fuck, Ed do you think she would tell me? Because I am one of the last people she would admit a betrayal like this too." My mind is racing because if this is what is going on she will be expelled from the family for good.

"No brother I do think that she would tell Bella which is why I booked Rose a spa day as well. Will you ask Bella if she could just talk to her for me?"

"Yeah I can ask her and I will let you know."

"Thank you Jasper I appreciate it."

Italiano - Isabella mia dolce figlia sono così felice che tu sia tornata - Isabella my sweet daughter I am so glad you are back.

é papà va bene io soon qui he preso cura di me.- It's okay papa I am here he took care of me.


	11. Chapter 11

****Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight I own nothing but the plot.****

 **AN at the bottom**

Bella POV

After I told Jasper the things that I had found out from Rose which wasn't much aside from the fact that I am damn certain that she is pregnant and had talked over what she said about 10 times and he had even put Edward on speaker and had me repeat it again. I was not sure what was going to happen but I guess we would all find out eventually.

The day had come to put this other black cloud of the crazy man that Jasper had locked up to bed we would be getting married in just 2 weeks and everything was in place for the wedding and once this was put to bed I would feel so much better. The drive is quick and before I know it we are pulling up outside of a house in a field about 10 miles from the airport it does't look like any one has lived here fore 10 or more years and everything looks a bit wild and overgrown. Jasper takes my hand and get out of the SUV and I walk in with him I have not seen "him" In 5 years and the last time I did he was so angry I thought he would kill walk into what should be the kitchen in this house but it looks more like an operating room the floor is concrete and has a large drain in the floor a large table with what could be construed as "tools" on it. In a steel chair that is bolted into the floor sits the man that killed Jaspers mom and had staked me for months he looks up as we enter and I can't believe how mad he looks.

"Bells I knew you would come I just knew it. Don't let him kill me I would have never hurt you. I know your afraid of him I have told your father how scared you must be." I look at Paul the man that I thought I loved once we had dated in NY and I really thought I had loved him we had cohabited for a while off and on we had sleep overs but when it got to the point of sex and I wouldn't sleep with him he got mad and slapped me one night. I broke it off and even pulled a gun on him once when he broke into my house, that was one time that I had used my mob tie to scare someone and if I would have ever had to deal with him again I would have killed him or told papa everything and let the chips fall where they may.

"I am not being held against my will Paul. I am here because I want to be what did you think Jasper had kidnapped me and I needed saving? Is that why you killed Diane to show that you could ? Or was it a power play you kill her and Jasper abandon me? WHAT WAS IT?" I scream the last part. Jasper puts his hand on my back.

"You know what Jasper just make sure he hurts what he did to your mom is unforgivable." I turn to look at Paul

" You fucked up Paul we had something nice once and then YOU fucked it up you hit me and I am a big girl my papa taught me to always defend myself and to always be my own person. I hope Jasper rips you into pieces for what you have done to our family." I turn kiss Jasper on the lips and walk out.

Garett follows me to the car turns it on " Are you okay Bella?" I shake my head and surprisingly relieved that he will never hurt another person.

Jasper didn't come in until late and I woke as he came in the room. I climbed from the bed and went to him wrapping my arms around his middle. I realized that he was soaked but I didn't care I knew that he had killed a man tonight to protect me and keep me safe. I didn't think that anyone could love more than I loved him for who he was in this moment. He held me tight kissing my hair.

" I will always protect you Bella no matter what you are mine to protect." He whispers so low I am not sure he meant for me to heart. He pulled away walking toward the bathroom holding my hand. I gasped when he turned on the light he was covered in blood and my night shirt was covered from where I had held onto him. He drops my hand and walks out of the bathroom, when he returns he has one of his t-shirts in his hands grabs a wash cloth from the closet.

" I am sorry you got his blood on you love lets get you cleaned up." I was sure that no "normal" couple had this conversation but we were far from normal. I lift my arms as he reaches for the bottom of my shirt he pulls it over my head as the shirt exposes skin my skin pebbles and my nipples harden. That simple of an action as he has turned me on.

"Damn it woman are you trying to kill me? Thank god I only have to wait two more weeks and you are mine." He growls mine and it only make me more turned on. He washed the blood of my skin and put me back to bed before climbing in the shower. We had become so in sync in such a short time that it surprised me.

Jasper POV

I don't want her to go to see Paul but this is her place and I am happy that she is strong enough to face our problems head on and together. I hoped that her seeing him and knowing that I would rip him to shreds he hurt two of the women in my life and he would never hurt anyone ever again. When I had shown up the first night I watched as my guys to him until he told me everyone who he had ever had contact with

Today Bella was sitting next to me on our way to deal with Paul

"Bells I knew you would come I just knew it. Don't let him kill me I would have never hurt you. I know your afraid of him I have told your father how scared you must be." He said to her looking as innocent as I have ever seen a man.

"I am not being held against my will Paul. I am here because I want to be what did you think Jasper had kidnapped me and I needed saving? Is that why you killed Diane to show that you could ? Or was it a power play you kill her and Jasper abandon me? WHAT WAS IT?"She scream at him I see two of my guys covering their ears. She needed this she needed to face him I touch her back just so that she knows that I am here for her no matter what,

"You know what Jasper just make sure he hurts what he did to your mom is unforgivable." She says to me and rounds on him. I am afraid for him this woman has fire and she is about to scorch the earth in front of her.

" You fucked up Paul we had something nice once and then YOU fucked it up you hit me and I am a big girl my papa taught me to always defend myself and to always be my own person. I hope Jasper rips you into pieces for what you have done to our family." She looks like she has rested that last demon with him. She turns and kisses me with real fire and she is so sexy in that moment and I fell she was made to be my wife. She struts out and I am truly shocked at how turned on I am from a woman screaming at a rat and spitting fire.

I turn to Paul smiling "I never thought that I would have anything in common with a no good piece of shit like you. But I do…" I pause letting that sink in. " I fucking love her and I will kill anyone that stands in my way and that starts with you." I chuckle as he lifts his head lifts up and his face turns angry.

"You are no better than me you will do the same things to her I did she is a cold bitch she doesn't feel anything." I am pretty sure he wasn't done talking when my fist connected with his jaw he was not going to talk about her not at all.

"I will not hurt her the way you did, you know why because I love her. I will be making her my wife, my partner and eventually the mother of my children and I have not chose my wife wrong I can guarantee you that." He says nothing he is looking at the floor eyes unfocused.

"Well you know that I can't and wont let you walk away from here but I could have made this quick I have what I need from you and if you would have not harmed my mother I would. "

My guys grab him by both arms and he struggles as they tie the chain around his shoulders and under his arms when I see that he is secure I yank the other end the chain jerking him up suspended in the air I tie off the chain. I walk toward him pulling the knife from my boot.

"I am going to slice you up just like you did my mother you worthless piece of a shit."

I drag my knife slowly across his cheek and watch his jaw clinch he doesn't want to scream but when i am done with him he will. I dig the tip of my knife into his jaw until I hit bone and cut lowly across the bottom jaw. I then drug my knife down his breast bone across his collar bone and up under his arm pit. His screams make me smile and i know that if Bella could see this me she would not like me in this setting but this shows MY domination, MY ability to run MY family. I cut across his gut as deep as I can his screams make my ears ring and I cut until his organs fall out.

I drop my knife and walk away get in my car and drive home, I need to be at home with her feel her beauty and warmth. As I pull up I think about the fact that I am covered in Paul's blood I grab a coat from the back seat and button it up before I get out of the car. I make it in the house walk to our room open the door, and there she lays on the bed looking serene. As I walk toward the bathroom she stirs and before I know what is happening she is wrapping her arms around my middle and without thinking I hold her to me. Kissing her hair just to have my lips on her.

" I will always protect you Bella no matter what you are mine to protect." I whisper and she relax's into me and I know that she heard me. I need her to see what I have done and I need to get her clean. She gasps as she see's the evidence of my crime but she does not turn from me or flench when I touch her. I go and get the things I need to get the blood off of her and a clean shirt.

" I am sorry you got his blood on you love lets get you cleaned up." I grab the bottom of her shirt and pull it over her head watching the goose pimples come on her skin and her nipples harden when I look at her face and she has her lip in between her teeth and a beautiful rose blush on her cheeks.

"Damn it woman are you trying to kill me? Thank god I only have to wait two more weeks and you are mine." I growl as I look at her as she looks up at me with her angelic face and big doe eyes. I get her to bed and get in the shower to wash the last of my sin tonight away. The realization that the woman that I love just accepted the rest of who I am dawned on me I kill the water slip on my boxers and climb into bed with the most amazing woman I could ever ask for.

 **AN: By far the longest and most detailed chapter I have written. Well we now know who the stalker is … PAUL did anyone have a clue? Let me know what you think in a review or PM. Thank you all for your favorites and reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks Y'all xoxo ** Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight ** I own nada damn thing :p**

Bella POV

Finalizing all of the small details for the wedding is what I spent the two weeks after Paul doing. I saw Rose a few times and broached the subject of her odd behavior but she shot me down and clammed up. I was worried about her she looked to be gaining more weight in her face which in my mind confirmed pregnancy and I really hoped she was just afraid to tell her husband. But tonight was for me I was dressed in a tan wrap dress, red heels and red lipstick. We were going to the bar to celebrate the fact that I was getting married Sunday (Just two days from now) . Wow in 48 hours I would be married and on a plane to Bora Bora I couldn't wait to be in the tropics again I love the sun and beach and I know that after this there will be no vacations for a long time we will both have work and Jasper will officially take over the family business. The doorbell rang and Garett's voice came from the living room "Yes Yes she will get it I am her employee."

I walk from my room fully dressed and as perfect as I will be for tonight. Garett is standing in the door with a box, he turns when he hears me "This is for you and if I may say so Jasper will shit himself when he see's the photos from tonight."

I laugh at him. " I know and he will get over it and remember your my guy no ratting me out to him okay. Now cough up the box." I hold my hand out and he sets it in my hand. I open the lid and it is a gorgeous bracelet with an S charm dangling from it.

"Help me put it on please will you." I hold the bracelet up to Garett.

"He is good I am truly glad he is good to you. Just know that I am here for YOU. I will always be loyal to you no matter what." Garett says securing the bracelet around my wrist. I grab his shoulders and kiss both cheeks. "Thank you" I say as my phone rings in the next room its a text from Jessica saying she and our ride are on their way.

Jessica and 5 girls I know from collage are in the limo already when Garett walks me out.

"This is going to be so much fun." A brunette who's name escapes me skreetches. I cringe, I have never been a people person maybe it is my personality or it is the way that I was raised but I don't like many people and Jessica talked me into this.

The ride to the bar that I had first laid my eyes on the gorgeous man that I am set to marry in just 2 days. I am ready for this to begin so that it can be over I want to go home and go to bed so I can walk down the aisle in a beautiful dress tomorrow.

We pull up in front of Eclipse and I already know we will not wait in line, Jasper has already called to tell them I am coming. I am going to have a few drinks and than I am out. We walk in and are guided to a roped off section where Rose, Esme and Mary are all sitting. I run to them hugging everyone I am very happy to see them all. But surprised as well I was sure Rose was pregnant and Mary is showing off her bump in her wrap dress. I placed my hand on my soon to be niece or nephew and Mary put her hand over mine and kissed my cheek.

" I am so happy for you love I can't wait to see everyone tomorrow." Mary whispered in my ear. "Thank you for coming and being my matron of honor " I was so happy that she would be with me on my day. Rone and Elizabeth were here from Italy along with my nonno. Jasper's family was here in Chicago as well everything was in place. Esme stood and hugged me and kissed my cheeks "You look so happy sweet girl." I nodded at her and smiled she was the closest thing that I had to a mom.

We mill around and chat for a while but I am bored, I grab Angela's hand to drag her to the dance floor and some of the other ladies follow. Dancing and drinking are a good way to check out for a few minutes, after everything that had happened in the last 6 months. I walk over to the bar to get another drink and a man steps back and damn near falls over me.

"Oh shit" I say loudly as his drink crashes to the floor and sprays my most expensive pair of shoes.

"Woah baby sorry." The man in the suit says and grabs my arm. I look up and cringe, it's Drew fucking James and the last conversation we had did not end well. I yank back my arm.

"I am not your baby asshole." I snark out between clinched teeth.

"Of course it had to be you getting in my way you owe me drink bitch." He looks at me through reddened eyes his hair slicked back and greasy looking. I didn't think about it until I heard the crack and my hand stung I had slapped him across the face and hard. He reached out and grab both of my arms pulling me to him.

"You look like a little slut tonight, which makes a lot of since considering your fiancés reputation." I spit in his face he is nothing but a useless piece of shit not even good enough for my shoe.

I am not entirely sure the sequence of events that transpires next I get drug out of the club by Garret and as we pull away from the club I see my brothers both get out of a car that is against the curb.

Jasper POV

The two weeks leading up to the wedding were mundane in our world, news spread of Paul dying for going after Bella. People in our life style needed to know that I would not put up with people putting my love at risk. I had been working my ass off at work trying to get everything tied up here so I could take month off and travel with my wife.

My wife … she would be in before the weekend was over. On Sunday she would walk out down the aisle of a church here in Chicago. We together decided that anything we had shared with Gianna could be compromised and I wanted this to be a stress free enjoyable day.

"Hey Brother why are you still here? It's creeping up on 6 and I only have a few more things I need to do then I can home to an empty house Bella is out with Jessica and a few of their friends from school for a pseudo bachelorette party well that is what Bella is calling it."

She would be staying the night at her family house tonight and tomorrow due to tradition and on Sunday morning she will be mine forever. I couldn't wait to have her all to myself for just a little while because once we were back from our honeymoon both of our lives would be a bit crazy.

"Jasper hey fucker I am talking to you." Edwards voice tears me from my musings. I look up and he is still in my office looking at me as though I am an alien. "Did you hear shit I said to you?" He says still laughing a little.

"Yeah sorry man I am in a little checked out today I have so much to get done before we can leave. I have this list to get done so that I can disconnect when we go to Bora Bora." I told Edward.

"Fuck that" he said snatching the list. "Let's go have a drink man it is your last night as a single man. Not that marriage is a downer because it's not but you are about to be very busy we both are."

We call a car and go to the bar downtown that we came too from time to when we have the time. Garett sends me a text when they arrive at the club and tells me that Bella is having a good time. That was good to hear I know she doesn't have many friends and she doesn't get out much but once we are married we have plenty of engagements to attend that she will be able to dress up and I will take her out whenever possible.

"I hope that your as happy as our parents Jasper, we have great examples of true love in our lives and this life is hard brother you need a strong woman by your side." Edward says and he sounds devastated and I know that he is hurting over Rose and I wish that I could help him. " She loves you Edward and you know that. I don't know what is going on with her but I am sure that she will tell us all when she is ready." He grunted in reply and I will be taking to my sister about what the hell is going on when Bella and I get back from our honeymoon.

After an hour or so at the bar we decide to go to Gino's for pizza and then home, well I decide because I don't want to be hungover tomorrow we have our rehearsal at the church and family dinner my mother would string me up if she were here. My phone rings as I get into the car.

"Whitlock" I answer curtly as usual.

"Yes, sir you might want to head this way right now, is here and I don't think that Bella has realized it yet but he is standing right next to her."

I am instantly pissed he was told to stay away from her. I told the driver to head to eclipse I would have to take care of this once and for all. I called Bella's brothers on the way to the club to give them a heads up their wives were here as well. We pulled up to the club and I jumped out as soon as the car came to a halt. I walked toward the door and as soon as the doorman saw me he grabbed the door and spoke as aI walked in. I got inside just in time to see my beautiful woman spitting in Drew's face, he must have provoked he I signaled to Garett to get her out of here she was drunk and we were not supposed to see each other and I didn't want her to see what was about to happen he took her elbow and lead her out to my car on the curb.

"Who the fuck do you think you are putting your hands on my woman?" I shove Drew as he tried to walk away from the scene that had just transpired. He rounded on me and without anymore thought I punched him in his mouth once, twice and at least 5 more after that before Edward had pulled me away.

" I will sue you, you are nothing more than a criminal you piece of shit." Drew spit out along with blood and maybe a tooth.

Edward stepped forward and grabbed him by his jaw "Now you listen here you little worm, you are going to walk out of here and never look back I will have your shit in my building to your home address. Walk away son before you can't."

I go upstairs and get the rest of the "party" to send them off as Rone and Max come in looking quite angry.

"What the fuck happened in here there is blood all over your shirt."Max said looking for his wife.

"I took care of it the guys are dragging him out the back now meet me at the warehouse if you want a shot." I say smirking I don't need bruised hand this weekend but I will make sure to let someone else share in the wealth.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So as always I own nothing all recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

 **I hope eveyone is enjoying the story this chapter was a surprise I had it written and then decided that I didn't like it and started over. So it is a cliffhanger sorry... On with the show...**

 **Thanks as always for the kind words, favorites and of course followers. As a FF reader I am a lurker ;)**

Bella POV

I got up on Saturday a bit hung over a slight headache I turn over trying to find my phone blindly as it wails in the silence. "Yeah" I gurgle out into the phone thankful to shut the hell up. "Well, looks like someone had fun last night. Get the door we are here." Esme's sweet voice comes the phone. I smile she is here to help me get ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight. Italian families have traditions and Esme is here as my pseudo mother to make sure everything goes well. I am not sure who she brought with her. I slide out of bed and pull my robe on and shuffle to the door.

"Good morning" Esme almost sings as she walks in with Rose striding in behind her not meeting my eyes. I grumble in response I am not a morning person even though it is creeping up on 11. I walk into the kitchen grabbing a mug and putting it under the spout and pushing the button for the coffee to start. I stand dumbly looking at the coffee cup needing it to fill faster. I need coffee before we delve into the day and I have to pretend that Rose is not hiding something from all of us.

Rose was standing behind me when I turned from the coffee pot with my scalding cup of happy. I jumped and proceeded to spill the hot as fuck liquid down my front and hers. "Oh my Bella I am so sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you." Rose bellows as I pull the robe from my body along with the paper thin camisole I had on under it. To my incredible dismay Garett comes barreling in the kitchen obviously attracted by the noise.

"GET OUT." I scream at the top of my lungs. My head hurts now I am burned and pissed off. Rose steps in front of me blocking Garett's view of me in just my underwear.

"Go Garett my brother will not like you seeing her this way." Rose says evenly. Garett turns and walks from the room Esme is standing in the doorway. "Oh love we can't have this today Rose take her upstairs get in something comfortable and lets go get everything finalized for the wedding. I brought your rehearsal dress with me today we can get ready at my place tonight. I nod and Rose walks up the stairs holding my hand like I am a child and right now I could careless I hope my skin is not red and burned because I am the main attraction at a beautiful wedding tomorrow.

After a quick shower and dressed in relaxed jeans and a t-shirt I walk down the stairs to my fiancé standing in the entry having what looks like a rather heated discussion with Rose and Garett. He looks up as though he could sense that I was near him. He smiled at me as soon as he got my face and I smiled back.

" Hello darlin' I was just on my way put but I see that waiting to see your beautiful face was the right choice." I blushed and he laughed he kissed me 3 times and walked out the door. I lifted my eyebrow at Garett and Rose they both shook their heads at me.

"Well now that we have had our excitement for the day how about we take this party to my house and have some relaxation time." Esme said swooshing by and out the door. That woman was a bit like Mary Poppins sometimes it was a little scary.

The day went by fast and it was relaxing we sat in Esme's sunroom and were pampered to high heaven. My fingernails and toenails were clean and buffed to perfection, along with every inch of my face and hair. We drank lemonade and ate light at lunch the rehersal dinner was a big ordeal for Italian families and ours would be no different. I went to get dressed about 6 and Rose asked then if she could have a few minutes.

"Of course you can Rose I have been trying to talk to you for weeks and you have avoided me." She sighed at my comment because she had to know that I would have recognized the avoidance.

" I am sorry Bella I never meant to push you out but I couldn't lie and I didn't know how to tell you truth. You know that for us as children you didn't tell anyone your secrets but you're marrying my brother and I want to have a sister." She looked like she was about to burst into a fit of tears and I do not like crying not one bit.

"It's okay Rose I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose or I would hope not because Jasper and I are going to be married tomorrow and we will be as good as blood family." She nodded, sat down on the bed and took a heaving breath.

"I got pregnant a couple of months ago, Edward and I had talked about and decided to wait to have kids a few months before that. I was afraid that he would be mad at me for not being responsible enough to take my birth control correctly so I freaked out. I hid it quit talking to him much didn't have sex with him. It sounds a little crazy even to me but I was afraid that he would know that I was pregnant. The week after Valentine's Day I was walking home from the restaurant, I had sent the security home as it is only a block. I don't honestly know what happened all I know is that I woke up a bloody mess and in a lot of pain. I went to see the private doctor my mom keeps on payroll. I had a lot of bruising and I still have some but the babe is gone and it is all my fault. Edward and I lost a child that he doesn't even know ever even existed." She looked as though she would burst into tears at any moment.

"Oh Rose I am so sorry. I am not sure what else to say but I think you need to tell your husband he cares love." I grab her hand trying to give her some comfort without crying with her. I cant believe that she has been enduring all of this alone. She stands dropping my hand and rubbing her hands on her dress and looks up at me no sign of any former distress.

"I will tell him eventually Bella but please leave it alone. Esme put the dress in the changing room we leave in an hour" Rose says as she walks toward the door.

"Rose if Jasper asks me I will not lie to him. He will be my husband and I can't save you and ruin my marriage." I say and she pauses at the door and I see her nod slightly.

I pulled the beautiful green silk dress out of it's garment bag. I couldn't wait to put this dress on it was beautiful. A green floral lace 3/4 length sleeve, v neck gown as it slid over my body I imagined my wedding dress tomorrow and smiled tonight was my last night as a Swan tomorrow I would be a Whitlock. I pinned my hair up and freshened my make up as I stepped out of the room I took a deep breath, both families would be at dinner tonight and Italians get rowdy.

When the car pulls up in front of the Cullen's restaurant ,that they closed tonight just for our dinner, Jasper was standing at the curb in a very nice suit. He opened the door as soon as the car came to a stop I swung my legs out and Jasper took my had to help me stand.

"Do you know how amazing you look tonight darlin?" He leans down and says to me so only I can hear him and kisses my cheek. I blush slightly at the complement but I am happy that he likes what I have on tonight. We walk in to loud cheering and cat calls I smile and wave at everyone.

"If you would all like to take your seats and pick up your glass of prosecco." Sherman belts over the room leans down and grabs his glass and raises it. " To my son and soon to be daughter, may you be as happy as anyone could be, Per cent'anni," He drinks as everyone repeats Per cent'anni. We spend the night talking and laughing and mostly eating the 50 or so selections of pasta and cheese hat have been passed around family style. We drink until we are sloshy and I am regretting it already because I have breakfast at 10 am with the women of all the families in attendance.

"I cannot wait to see you tomorrow darlin, I never thought that I would be happy about having a ball and chain. But I am Isabella I don't think I would have ever met a woman more perfect for me that you." He kisses my lips sweetly almost as if he was afraid of what I would say. "I am a lucky woman to be taking you as my husband it is my honor." I kiss him back.

Around midnight we cut the party off and all went our separate ways I stood on the curb waiting for the car to pull up my handsome man standing next to me without a real care in the world. The car pulled to the car curb and thats when the shots went off Jasper threw me to the pavement and all I remember is the sound of my head hitting the sidewalk and the warm feeling that followed.

Per cent'anni - For a hundred years


	14. Chapter 14

AN : Thank you for all the follows, reviews etc … I am working hard on this story and enjoying it very much 3 Happy Father's Day to all the dad's out there .

 **Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight I own nothing**

Bella POV

I wake up to Jasper laying across me bleeding, I hear sirens and screaming. My head hurts like hell and my arm is numb which cant be a good thing. I try to move to see Jasper, I can see a lot of blood and he is not moving. I am not sure if he is breathing or if I am shaking what the fuck happened. As the sirens get louder I drift in and out of sleep I open my eyes and I see the paramedics pick Jasper's unconscious body off of me and onto a stretcher I scream as I see the blood covering his chest, I black out after that I am not sure what happened.

When I wake up I can hear the steady beeping of a heart monitor and before I open my eyes I can feel pain, a lot of pain. I slowly open my eyes and they burn, and I wonder how long have I been here.

"Help" I rasp out I can hardly make noise I look around for the call button. I need medicine and water now.

Walking through the door in her Purple scrubs and pink crocs, her name tag said Jackie.

"It is good to see that you are away . Are you in any pain? If so then could you tell me where?"

I lifted my hand and grabbed my throat I was so thirsty that my throat burned. She looked oddly add me but obviously got it and reached over and grabbed a mug of water that I had never seen with a straw and what sounded like ice.

"Drink slowly you have been unconscious for 2 days so it will hurt if you drink to fast."

Her words shock me two days. I frown at her but lean up to meet the straw with my lips. Ice cold delicious life I don't think that i have had water taste so good but I take a few small sips and my stomach cramps as the cold water hits it. Pulling my face back from the mug I nod.

"My head feels heavy and my middle hurts really bad and I can't feel right arm. How is Jasper doing? He is my fiancé I need to know that he is okay please." Nurse Jackie is typing on the computer and nodding.

"Okay Ms. Swan the doctor will be in soon to explain to you what is going on with you and is awake and asking for you as well. Once the doctor clears it we will be moving you into his room. I need to call the doctor and your father."

Turning and walking out with that being said leaving me in silence aside from the beeping of the monitors. As I lay my head back onto the bed I realize that my head is bandaged which may be why my head feels heavy I reach up to touch the bandage it covers most of my head and my hair is matted. Reaching over to my other arm I am surprised to feel it casted but there I was honestly worried that it was not there anymore.

A very young doctor comes in the door with the nurse and he smiles at me and I find myself smiling back he seams enigmatic.

"Good to see that you are awake and talking your fiancé will be happy to hear this as well and will stop harassing my staff. I am Doctor Cooper and I have been treating you let's discuss what has happened with you now. When you came in you were unconscious. We found quickly you had a concussion and a broken arm. When we got you in for a full body scan we found a bleed in your spleen and several broken ribs. I am assuming from what has said he pushed you down rather hard on to the sidewalk and then jumped on to of you, you must have put your arm out to catch yourself. Your wrist is broken and your arm is as well in two places. We put a nurse block in there for surgery and it may not have worn off yet but I would like to look at it. We did emergency surgery on your spleen and repaired the internal damage. "

"Wow" is all i have to say I didn't realize that saving my life could have hurt that bad. I really just want to see Jasper and my papa and I want to know what the hell happened.

Doctor Cooper checks my stomach tapping asking if there is pain and then removing the bandage over my stitches. He nods at the nurse who is scribbling in my chart moving around to the other side of my bed.

" I need to look at your arm and I a sorry to say that it may hurt if it does tell me and I will try to be easier." I nod at him to continue.

He pulls the blanket down and take the first look at the bandaged arm. I am a bit shocked I was supposed to get married and go on a honeymoon and instead of laying in a hospital bed with a doctor taking bandaging off of an arm that was broken in 3 places and I had two screws in. My arm looked horrible it was bruised and ugly I couldn't feel it but it looked painful.

"Okay Ms. Swan your stitches all look good and since you are not in a massive amount of pain we are going to move you into Mr. Whitlock's suite. Which is abnormal procedure wise but I also understand that the circumstances of both of your injuries are under investigation, You will be released in the next few days but your fiancé will not his injuries are far more reaching than yours but I am going to give you some pain meds so that when the feeling comes back in your arm it is not too bad." I nodded as Nurse Jackie came in with a milky looking substance into my IV I start to feel a bit sleepy as the nurse and doctor walk out talking quietly. My eyelids are heavy and so I close them as my arm starts to go one pins and needles.

"What the hell happened that mad them do this? Why wasn't the security on top of who was coming and going?" A quiet and very angry voice spits out on the other side of the room.

"Look Jasper I know your pissed off and in a lot of pain but I didn't fucking know this and I do not work for you." Another obviously upset voice says.

I try to turn over toward the voices and lift a very heavy arm and yell when I hit my ribs with it. "Damn it." I grown out as the pain radiates through my stomach all the way to my toes.

"Go get the nurse for Bella I imagine that hurt like hell." Jasper says and I snap my eyes up to see him laying in a bed across the room from mine his hair was up in a ponytail his eyes were sunken in and he had a smile on his face. "Good Morning Beautiful I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful sight."

I laughed which hurt in turn. " How is bruised and broken beautiful do tell? But I am very happy to see you I was afraid when I woke up and you weren't there. I didn't know what had happened really I remember the shots and hitting the ground and I was in and out after that."

Jasper sighs and grasps at his chest with a pained look on his face. "I am not entirely on all of the details yet honestly we have not found out much but we will. I have never been so afraid for anyone else's life. I love you Isabella Swan and I wanted to wait until we were at the alter in front of god and everyone. But I don't want to wait anymore you were supposed to be my wife and I want you to know that I am in love with you, and it is more than I ever expected out of marriage."

I couldn't believe what he was saying that he loved me. "I love you too Jasper and I am so happy that our marriage will be out of love and not just duty. I want to get married now I want to be your wife if this has shown me anything it is that life is to short for semantics. A church and family are great but I want to make this commitment to you and our families in love." I glance down at my hand and see that my engagement ring is not there the tears well again.

" They had to cut it off darlin your hand swelled around it from the break. I will buy you a new one that is made for you and only you."

I cried then the ring that had started this, us, was broken. It must be the medication because I was not this girl, I do not by over a damn ring. I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

Jasper POV

I watched her cry herself to sleep and it broke my heart I couldn't go to her I was bandaged up and not able to move much let alone get out of bed. Where do we go from here? Do we call a priest and have him come to the hospital and marry us here? Was it the near death experience that made Bella want the rush put on our vows or whether it was the fact that our wedding had been postponed until we were both well enough to have a ceremony. I was to tired to tell right now maybe Bella had the right idea in sleeping.

I woke up to her sweet voice a lot closer than the last time I heard it. Not knowing whether or not it was real made me want to lay here with my eyes closed and listen.

"Papa just tell me what is going on I just need to know. They shot at us the night before our wedding that has to send a very obvious message." I can hear the strain in her voice I reach out my hand for her and find her silky palm on my bed. My eyes pop open and all I see is her beautiful face looking at me with wide eyes.

"I am sorry if I woke you Jasper. I wasn't trying to be loud." She said squeezing my fingers she was sitting in my bed her father sitting in a chair in front of her. Someone had helped her shower and brought her outside clothes. She was fresh faced her hair shiny and pinned up out of her face and she had green pajamas on.

"Never apologize for waking me up darlin. I was just lying here with my eyes closed is all I didn't think that you being this close was real. Good morning Charlie I take it that everything is being dealt with."

He nodded at me and stood kissing Bella on the forehead. "Okay I will leave you two now let me know if you need anything. I am glad that you are both okay."

"Wait Charlie I had a question." I say swiftly before he walks out the door, he turns his eyebrows raised. "I was wondering if it was okay with you if Bella and I get married here on Sunday? We don't want to delay any further and I want to make sure it is okay with you. Maybe when we have both recovered we can go have a church wedding."

"Isabella is this what you want as well?" Charlie is looking at me dead in the eye.

"Yes papa I love hime and I don't want to wait." Bella says with absolute certainty.

"If that is what you two want to do then who am I to disagree." Charlie says turning out the door and walking out.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I have read some of my other chapters and holy grammar and spelling batman ... So I will be cleaning it up soon ...maybe ... So I once agin want to say thank you to you all for your reviews, pm, and follows. I am a FF lurker too shout out ! Okay I am rambling so Stephanie Meyer owns twilight I own nothing but my LulaRoe pants ... Super comfy ...

I hope that you all had a good fathers day :) On with the show ...

Bella POV

As the priest walked out of the room on Sunday it felt so surreal to have my new engagement ring and now my platinum wedding band on my hand my arm is in a cast and my face is healing well I was released on Friday to go home. I had set up the movers to move all of mine and Jaspers things to the house that we have in Hyde Park. My nonno and brothers came to our simple ceremony in the hospital church, that was the important part all of the people that we love were here and we were all alive. We were only missing Garett he had been with me since I started school and he was a friend to me and he had died to protect me and my family. Jasper had held me while I cried I was sad that my friend had died, he did it out of love and loyalty.

Crying as I said I do was something I never thought would happen, I also never thought I would marry for love. But both happened I cried as I said I do and I loved Jasper and I didn't think anyone in history could have loved someone as much as I loved him. Officially I was now Mrs. Jasper Whitlock married to the mob.

The next few weeks flew by Jasper was released from the hospital and we moved into our house together. Our things were sporadic around the house most still in boxes. Waking up in a bed next to Jasper was surreal, he was recovering from a gunshot wound to the back so our honeymoon was on hold until he recovered and so was our sex life. Which for someone who had waited 24 almost 25 years to have sex it shouldn't be such a big deal but laying next to him and knowing he was mine made not having a physical relationship hard for me.

Esme was a great help in getting our house staffed and filled with furniture, and I am not sure I could have got it all done without her. Papa had stayed in the family house in Chicago he was worried about leaving with Jasper laid up. Jasper being laid up was a total pain in my ass, he was mad and grumpy as hell, I figured that soon enough he would be up and around regardless of how anyone felt about it.

The first week in May is when things got interesting. Jasper was up and around not at all 100% but he was up and on a rampage, he was screaming at his guys, the staff, and once me. Lets just say that the screaming attempt at me was pretty explosive.

"Could you stop fucking asking if I am okay? I am not okay I have not been okay in months I got shot and no one has any god damned answers now I am stuck in the house with all of you around me all the time." Jasper screamed at the top of his lungs in my direction. I stopped in my tracks instantly, I was raised to be a strong woman and no one not even my husband would talk to me.

"What and the living fuck is wrong with you Jasper? Would you like to me to go stay with my papa and leave you to your own devices? I can and you can sit here in this house alone and rot. I know that it is hard for you being hurt and not able to do everything you could before but I am not here for you to scream at. And for that matter if you keep treating your men like second hand citizens they will not respect you much longer." I threw the vase I was hold ing in my hand to the floor and walked out the door.

Jasper called for me and I kept walking. I went into the master bathroom and locked myself in I sat with my back to the door. Crying was not something that I liked to do or did often but I was so angry at him that it was crying or leaving and I couldn't leave him.

"Baby please open the door, I didn't mean to scream at you, I am so sorry Darlin being hurt is fucking with my head please open up." I could hear the strain and worry in his voice. I knew that he didn't mean any of it that he was just angry and tired of being laid up.

"Just leave me alone Jasper I just want to be alone for a while." Saying these words hurt me and I knew in my heart they hurt him, but him being hurt was hard on us both.

I sat there until my ass hurt and my feet were numb. When I finally decided to get up and leave the bathroom my body was stiff and my face hurt from crying. I pulled on the door to find my handsome husband sitting against the wall fast asleep. He looked at peace against the wall but I wanted him to come to bed with me.

"Jasper, love I wake up please and come to bed with me." I stroked his face trying to wake him gently. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Isabella, you look like you have been crying Darlin' I hope that I am not the reason for those tears. Let me take you to bed I want to hold you." He looked at me with saddened eyes instantly I felt terrible for being selfish and not opening the door and just being with him. As Jasper stood up I could see him wince in obvious pain. I kissed his cheek wanting to support him in anyway that I could. Climbing into the bed with my husband was surreal tonight, my emotions were all over the map I really just need to hunker down and get it together. I was laying in the arms of a man who loved me and I needed to focus on what needed to be done for us and our family. Tomorrow I would call Esme and find out the next event that Jasper was scheduled to go to and I would go and show the world that the Whitlock name was alive and well.

Jasper POV

Laying in bed holding Bella was my favorite thing in the world, I need to get out there and figure out why in gods name the Denali's would go after either family. The only thing that I could think was the merging of our two families must have been the catalyst I couldn't see another reason for a family whom we had really even had any interaction with in the past. Charlie was on a lead on where and when they could or would hit again.

Bella had been an amazing care taker her and Esme had got the house ready for us to live in. I did not deserve her and I know that, she is beautiful, kind and so very strong. We would need a vacation a getaway but sooner than that I needed to get in the gym and start to get my strength back my wife needed me to be strong and that is what I would be for her.

Come the end of May I was back on my feet on my own. Bella had made a public appearance on my father's arm at a charity gala. She looked beautiful and I was jealous of my father for the first time in my life. I was no closer to understanding what had possessed the hit. My body was mended as long as I was going to wait for it to be I needed to show all of the families mine included that I was alive and well, I needed to show my wife that she had a husband as well. I know that she loves me but I know that she wants children and a life as well and we have been married a couple months and I need to show my wife what her being my wife means to me.

As I get our night set up, I realize that I am nervous for tonight. Getting married was easy but making her happy for the rest of our lives was the hard part of my journey. Physically I knew that I would learn her body and please her but with the gun shot wound I couldn't be sure that I could perform at my best right now, but I had to try I wanted her to know that I was very much here. As I put the final touches on our room and bathroom I realized that it didn't matter if it was perfect it just mattered that we were together at last.

She came into the room in her work out gear and sneakers I assumed she had been for a run her hair pull up away from her face and her skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. She couldn't have looked more beautiful than when she wasn't trying to be. Pulling her ear buds out she looked up at me and smiled.

"Are you waiting for me handsome?" She said with a smirk.

"In fact I was, since you will be wanting a shower how about we take a bath together I have your favorite oils in there now." I told her reaching for her hand a kissing her running my tongue along the seam of her lips, sighing lightly she opened her lips and allowed me access. Wrapping my arms around her and pulling her body flush with mine I pulled my lips from hers and kissed along her jaw then biting her earlobe lightly before standing and looking at her face.

"Let's take this to the bath Darlin'" I say to her panting because I don't want to stop I would like to take her to our bed and bury myself inside her but I want her to be comfortable and I think the bath for our first time is fitting.

We went to the bathroom hand and hand, I sat on the side of our tub and turned on the water. Bella grabbed the lavender bath and poured some in the hot water. I stood and held her hands raising them above her head, grabbing the bottom hem of her shirt lifting it over her head. Inhaling at the creamy skin that came into view, she looked up at me as I threw her shirt on the floor.

"As much as I want this Jasper. Are you sure that you are well enough?" She said so quiet as I pulled my shirt over my head. She reached out at touched the exit wound that was scarring over. I shivered at the feel of her hand on the sensitive skin.

" I can't wait another day to make you mine. I want us to start being us more and that begins with making you fully mine." I lean down while holding her hand to my chest and kiss her again deeply. I let her hand go and run my hands down her sides to the waist band of her running shorts. I pull back from the kiss and look at her silently asking for her permission smiling she puts her hands over mine and pushes her shorts down with the little scrap of material that I assume was supposed to be panties.

Bella kicks her shorts away and reaches down to pull my shorts off as well. Just the sight of her standing in front of me naked made me hard as a rock. I kicked my shorts off and stepped into the hot bubbling water and pulled Bella by the hand in with me. As I sat in the water Bella settled in between my legs her naked back to my front and her round ass against my cock that was hard.

Pulling Bella against me she leans her head back giving me access to her mouth I slide my hands around her and wrap them around her full breasts they fit perfect in my hands her nipples harden and she moans in my mouth. I lick her bottom lip and run my hand up her neck and hold on to her jaw. Running my other hand down her torso when I get to her hips she spreads her legs. She wants this as much as I do she moans as I slide my finger between her lips and find her clit hard, I rub her clit in small circles loving that her hips move in time with my finger. She is moaning into my mouth rubbing her ass on my cock.

Sliding my fingers down and slide one in easily she was ready for me. She arches her back and her pussy clinches my finger, I whisper in her ear "You are so tight and wanton Darlin turn around I cant wait anymore." I get a moan in return and slowly put a second finger in curling them slightly rubbing her g-spot.

"Oh Jasper if you don't stop that I am never going to move." Bella says in a breathy voice. She is moments from cuming and I want her to come before she turns around and slides her delicious pussy onto me. I ramp my fingers up and grab her nipple between my finger read thumb pinching it lightly that's all it took she came throwing her head back, back arched and nails dug into my thighs. I have never seen anyone look so beautiful in my life. I rub her until she calms down and pull my fingers out of her with a sigh at the loss.

"I am going to rock your world ." She is standing above me flushed, nipples hard and sticking out. She sits down on my lap I put my hands in her hair and pull her face towards mine. Kissing her is absolute bliss, feeling her naked body against mine had me already wanting to cum.

"I want you inside me so bad." Bella moans at me and I couldn't agree more.

"Your in charge here Darlin' I am just along for the ride." I say in her face barely pulling my lips from hers. She smiles against my lips and lifting her hips. As the tip of my cock runs along her clit we both shutter. She slowly lowers herself down little by little and it is sweet torture. I felt her hymn with fingers but it feels a lot different no the head of my cock. I pull her face to mine kissing her hard knowing that this part would hurt her and I never wanted to hurt her. I pulled back and whispered "I love you Isabella Whitlock." She whimpered and pushed herself the rest of the way down breaking her innocence I moaned. "You are all mine now beautiful, forever."


	16. Chapter 16

AN; Hey Y'all I have went back through and made minor changes in chapters i.e. spelling, grammar but nothing that changes the story. I am a few chapters ahead right now and it kills me not to post as soon as they are done. This story runs in my head all day it may be the death of me :) Glad y'all are enjoying it ! As always Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I own nothing 3

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning deliciously sore after the bath we washed and Jasper laid me in bed and showed me how much he loved me until we were both exhausted. Worth the wait sounds very cliche but i am so happy that I waited to give my virginity to the man that I am married too. Jasper is laying on his back his arm thrown over his eyes and he is snoring away. I smile at him even though he is asleep I love him and I can't wait for him to wake up. I scoot closer and put my head on his chest "mmmm that is a sight to wake up too." He puts his arm around me his hand on the small of my back, rubbing back and forth.

"I need to get ready to go to Esme's so that we can get ready for the gala. I will see you when I get home." I lean up to kiss him and he kisses me back and rolls me over to my back.

"Would you like to have a date to this gala tonight?" He asked me kissing across my jaw.

"Yes, I would love for you to come tonight." I say pecking his lips and rolling out form under him and standing. "I am wearing slate grey just so you know and red pumps." I kiss him one last time and sprint to the bathroom.

Esme, Rose and I spent the day waisting away in luxury chairs. After being scrubbed, buffed and waxed to perfection. My hair had golden highlights and was curled into beautiful layers. My makeup was light and simple except the bright red lipstick. Rose made sure to tell me how much my husband would love it. Of course I blushed and her and Esme laughed. Sliding the dress on over my corset and slip. It is a beautiful floor length long sleeve gown with beading across the bodice to the neck. Smiling as I see how high the slit hits Jasper is going to lose his mind when he see's me in this.

Carlisle and Edward are waiting for their wives at the bottom of the staircase, it is all very romantic walking behind the two beautiful women I am envious of them both. Their husbands stood at the bottom of the stairs in their tuxes looking up at their wives with pure adoration. I got to the bottom of the stairs as the door flew open. My husband in his tux and slate grey bow tie stood in the door looking dashing and he was all mine.

"Well hello there husband." I say to Jasper as I get the bottom of the stairs and he wraps his arms around my middle and pulls me against him burying his face in my neck.

"You look amazing darlin' I cant wait to peel you out of this beautiful dress when we get home." Jasper's voice was deep and sexual my nipples pebbled just from his words I knew tonight would be amazing.

We all got in separate cars to go to the gala since we would all being going our separate ways at the end of the night. Jasper sat next to me working on his phone and I leaned against him. He looked away from his phone down at me and smiled. It made my heart ache the look he had on his face was the look that my papa had looking at my mama and even now when he talked about her.

"I love you Jasper." I blurted out in the silence of the car and he chuckled.

"I love you too Isabella more than I could have ever imagined loving someone else." Jasper said never pulling his eyes from mine and reaching up to cup my cheek. I tilted my head into his palm his hand warm and gentle. Smiling had never came easy to me I had what was called a resting bitch face and with Jasper my cheeks hurt so much from all the smiling when I was with him.

No more words needed to be spoken we had this life these beautiful moments together. I needed to call papa and thank him for this gift he gave me Jasper, he gave us this opportunity to live and love. Pulling up infant of the Copernicus Center which was a beautiful building the red carpet was rolled out and I watched Carlisle and Esme were on the carpet already and the car in front of us was stopped and Edward was exiting.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Jasper said looking down at me. I nodded because this was our fist public outing since the shooting and I was shaking in my preverbal boots. Jasper exited the car as soon as the door was open his graceful movements made me blush as I thought of his body moving over me naked. When he had his jacket button Jasper turned to me and held out his hand, which I took and slid out of the car. Wrapping my arm in his he escorted me down the red carpet to flashes from cameras and calls from reporters we stopped and smiled for photos and answered no questions. I knew that my wedding ring made a statement because my husband did nothing on a small scale. He wanted the world to know that I was his wife and so he left no doubt in anyones mind. The huge rock was just the beginning of his statement. We made it inside and I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Jasper worked the room talking business associates and socialites, I held his hand and drank champagne, I smiled when I needed to and said thank you when we were congratulated on our nuptials.

"You look bored and a little drunk darlin'. Would you like to find our table?" Jasper leaned down asking in a quiet voice.

"Whenever you are done, I am not bored as your wife this is why I am here is to show face if I was here alone Esme would be parading me around the room like a show pony. Also I am not quite drunk … Just a little warm." I say to him in an equally quiet voice.

"Well look who is back from the dead." Booms a voice breaking Japser and I's quiet I saw none other than Santiago Moretti, I had met him once in my life papa had called him a "friend". He was a large man, bigger than Max, at least 6'5" and 280 lbs he was a brick house. Seeing Gianna on his arm made me very uneasy I was sure that this was not a coincidence.

"Hello Santiago I am very much alive no matter who wishes that I was in the ground." Jasper said very snidely and shook Santiago's hand.

"Well whomever did try did not succeed. This must be your beautiful fiancé." He said looking at me his stare made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"She is my wife we married while I was healing up. I couldn't wait any longer to marry her." He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Oh well congratulations are in order then she is beautiful I wouldn't have waited either." Santiago said with a blatantly sexual tone to his voice.

Jasper smiled at him and without missing a step and said." Well then I guess you will be marrying Gianna here soon I take it. I don't see her father allowing her to run around with you and then try to marry her off. So congratulations to y'all as well. Isabella and I must go find our seats dinner is about to begin." We didn't wait to hear a retort Jasper turned on his heel and lead me to our table.

We sat through 3 courses and 3 glasses of wine before I had to give into needing a bathroom break. "Please excuse me." I said standing as did all the men at the table Jasper kissed my cheek and I grabbed my clutch off the table as I pushed in my chair. Pushing the bathroom door open and walking in nodding to the attendant were a chore I shouldn't have drank so much or waited so I was standing at the sink after I used the bathroom washing my hands and touching up my make up I watched as Gianna and her sister Jane. I sighed knowing that the claws were about to come out.

"Hello Isabella I have to say I am surprised to see you here and drinking. I thought that you were more responsible than that drinking while pregnant has very serious health risks for the pregnancy." Jane said to me with the biggest smile.

"Oh Jane how sweet that you are worried about me but love I am not pregnant yet but it wont be long as Jasper cannot keep his hands off of me. Next time you should worry about you and your little sisters pregnancies because I am married and want children. I hope that all of your procedures don't prevent you from having children when you are ready." I smile at them both.

"You ladies enjoy the night I know I will." I tip the attendant and walk out of the door smiling.

The food was delicious and worth every dime of the "donations". I was so happy that Jasper had been able to come but I could tell that tonight had taken a lot out of him he looked exhausted. As soon as dinner was done I leaned toward Jasper.

"I want you to take me home." I said in his ear.

"Are you sure? You don't want to stay and dance baby?" Jasper answered but he didn't sound like he really cared if we stayed to dance.

"Husband I would like for you to peel me out of my dress." I said running my hand down his chest.

Jaspers chuckle warmed my heart he looked happy tonight. "Your wish is my command." He rose to go call the car. I said our goodbyes to the table and heard a couple of "newlywed" comments as I stood and walked away.

Jasper did not disappoint in peeling me out of my dress. As tired as I knew he had to be we made love until we were both exhausted. If we didn't slow down my bathroom run in with Jane would be very true. I knew that it was a conversation that him and I should have and soon but I can't say that I would be upset to find out I would get round with our child.

Jasper POV

June was ridiculously busy to say the least getting back to work and starting the take over from my father was making it so I was having 18 hour days away from my wife. I wasn't sleeping well due to the amount of things an people that I was responsible for in any one day. Bella and I had discussed a big reception and a honeymoon but she was neck deep in our private organization and I couldn't leave anytime soon. I had a feeling that I was on to something with the shooting, and after seeing Santiago with Gianna I was starting to think that maybe there was a connection to our shooting.

Gianna's father Eleazar and mine were close as children both raised by my grandmother they were 2nd cousins when my father got involved in nonno's business, Eleazar was jealous that nonno picked my father as his successor and with that came Eleazar trying to gain my fathers spot in the family from then on. Eleazar had wanted Gianna and I to marry but my father thought that the Swan family merger was better. By the time I was old enough to have a say Gianna liked to sleep around and there were many rumors of her getting rid of pregnancies. I didn't want nor need any of that drama in my life.

Gianna and Santiago together meant more to me than a social coincidence. It said to me that Eleazar may have sent a hit out on me and my wife so that our families could both be weakened.I had to run down this lead and that started with having a meeting with Santiago. Which brings me to why I am sitting in a pizza place in a three piece suit while my wife is at home waiting for me.

Santiago comes strolling in with a different woman on his arm. He pushes her into a chair away from our table.

"Jasper man good to see you." He puts his hand out toward me and I stare at his hand out and back at him.

"This is not a social call Santiago. I know that you or your goons are the ones that shot at my wife and I. Now what are you going to do to make that better? Or do I need to drag you out of here?" I say quietly so that only he can hear me. He pales bit and realization flashes in his eyes as he sits down calmly.

"So what would you like for me to say Jasper? I don't think that you have your facts straight but as much as I know about you, I know that I can't talk you out of this. So what do I need to do to fix our situation? I don't want you as an enemy." He looks like he is telling the truth but in my line of "work" a good lier is a necessity.

"I believe that you did this or you know who did Santiago and I want that information. I want you to tell me why Eleazar wants me dead." I just need answers I want my wife to be safe and I want children and soon but we cant move forward without putting this to bed.

"I can get you the information from Eleazar as I see him on a regular basis. But it's going to cost you he may kill me if he finds out." I cut him off leaning across the table grabbing his collar and pulling him over the table . " I will kill you Santiago I will rip you to pieces and feed you to my dogs." I push him back into his chair and standing and button my suit jacket and walk to the other table to the girl and lean down. "If you like your head attached to your body you might not want to hang out with him."

The ride home is not quick enough for my liking I was ready to be in bed with my wife and inside of my wife better yet. I walk in the door to an amazing smell I am sure that it is Carbonara and my house smelled of bacon. pasta and parmesan. Bella was sitting on the couch in tiny shorts and her tank top with a book in her hand and zeke my german shepard at her feet. This was home her and the dogs. I took off my jacket and threw it on the stairs. Zeke popped his head up but Bella didn't move she was engrossed in that book. I grabbed her and she screamed and hit my arm. I sat down and pulled her on me while she squealed.

"Damn it Jasper you scared me!" She wailed while trying not to laugh and slapping at my chest. In return I kissed her hard and deep. I put both of my hands in her hair and pulled her back, she moaned which did not help the tent in my pants.

"You cooked my favorite darlin' let's not have that go to waste." I say to her as she nips my neck.

"Oh no husband it is in the warmer it will be fine I have missed you." She starts unbuttoning my pants sliding down to the floor onto her knee's and I know I am going to be in for a ride.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey y'all ! Happy Independence Day to my American folks ... Another chapter down and a whole lot more to go not sure how much ... Anyways enjoy this chapter and stay safe out there. As always Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight

Bella POV

June was crazy honestly I don't think I had ever been so busy not even in collage. Running a private organization was taxing and Jasper had been working so much that I barley saw him at all and when I did he was asleep. Most mornings I woke to him touching me or sliding his cock into me it was the best part of my day.

"Alec can you make sure that everything is in order at the house when you get home I need everything to be in order." I hated asking him as it was not really his job but I couldn't be home to make sure that everything was being done right today.

"Yes Max" I answer my ringing phone which seems to be ringing all the time.

"Its time Isabella I am going to be a father today I will send you updates when I can. I love you sister." Max's voice is shaky and I know that he is over the moon.

"I love you too brother let me know when you can kiss Mary for me." I say and he hangs up. Chuckling I go back to the idiotic candy game I was playing.

45 minutes and a lot of cursing (from Alec) we pull up in front of the willis tower which is where the newest contract for a line of funding for the new battered women and children shelter was coming from. I had been in the building when it was the Sears tower and honestly didn't care its name. Riding to the 60th floor and my ears popped and it made me queasy. I stepped off the elevator into a vestibule and came face to face with the one person I had no desire in seeing Gianna.

"Well look who it is the husband napper herself. You hear to try and take my daddy too?" Gianna said as snidely as possible.

"Oh sweetie he would have never taken a whore as a wife and I didn't make you a whore you did. And I have my own daddy I don't need yours." I walked around the corner to 's office checked in and had a seat.

" so nice to finally meet you, I am Eleazar Hale you can call me Eleazar. Come on into my office and have a seat." He walks in ahead of me and motions to the seats in front of his desk for me to have a seat.

"Nice to meet you Eleazar I am Isabella. I am here on behalf of the Whisper Organization and would like to talk to you about the line of funding you offered." I said giving all of my business training a go. He sat down behind his desk and took the documents that I was offering him.

After about 10 minutes after we sat down he looked up at me and smiled.

"Isabella it looks like an amazing opportunity to get involved and help in our community. But I am wondering about the bad press that could come from this, I am not sure that I want to the my money up in a mob funded organization." To say that I am surprised by his words would be an understatement.

" I am not sure what you mean?" I say trying not to show my surprise.

"Oh , it is not smart to play coy with me I know who you husband is and even your father pretty one. I knew that my nephew would never bring you to meet me because his father and I do not see eye to eye but I had to meet the girl who ruined m daughters future." He no more got the vicious sentence out of his mouth than the door flew open.

"Well my wife had nothing to do with ruining your daughter I am sure that her first tennis couch did that when we were 16. I caught them and she couldn't stop fucking every thing with a dick after that. You were not going to meet my wife because you are not my family never have been, and the next time you put a hit out on me or anyone in my family I will come into this office and slit your throat. Come Isabella we don't have any other business here." Jasper had quiet fury he had not raised his voice but he was dead serious he would kill them all.

Raising to my feet with my hand in his I felt the full weight of our life and who we are. Passing Gianna on the way back toward the elevator made me pull Jasper by the hand toward her.

"Gianna I would like to formally invite you to our reception for the forth of July. I will send you all of the information. Bring Santiago as well I hear wedding bells." I blew her a kiss and Jasper and I loaded the elevator.

"Well that was oddly hot" Jasper says lowly as if he is actually turned on.

"Chill out you horn dog. I want to keep her close she is a snake and I want to see it coming. What was Eleazar talking about me messing up his daughters marriage? And he is your uncle?"

"We can discuss this when we get home I rode my bike here to get you away from him. I don't want you near him darlin he is bad news and will do anything to ruin my family. Alec is outside in the car I have more work to do so I will meet you at home later." He kisses my cheek and I grab his hand.

"Now wait a second kind sir how did you know that I was here." Jasper chuckles

"Oh baby all cellphones are trackable and Alec works for the family." He winks and walks the other way. I shake my head not surprised that my husband would track my cell and Alec would tell on me.

Later that night when jasper comes home I make sure to bring up Eleazar I want the story. I need to know why he and his daughters hated me so much. Jasper sighs and tells me the story of his father and Eleazar up until recently and his suspicions that Eleazar had put a hit out on me since at the time I wasn't a wife. Surprised isn't quite what I would say I was feeling more like anger and betrayal that sick bastard had got me here just to mess with my head because his whore daughter missed out on my husband.

I had called Esme when I got home and asked her to help me plan a reception for Jasper and I to celebrate our marriage, she of course agreed and said it would all be taken care of. Laying on the couch in my husbands arms was honestly the best thing in the entire world.

"Darlin I have bad news, I am going to have to go out of the country to confirm my position in the family. I should only be gone a few days." Jasper tells me in a monotone voice I know he does not want to go but he must.

Jasper POV

Alec's call has made me frantic I jump on the back of my Ducati Monster 821 Dark which Bella bought me right after we tied the knot it was the fastest vehicle I had ever owned and it would get me to Bella. Pulling up in front of the willis building where my wife was in the office of the man that I am sure tried to have us both killed. Eleazar wanted his daughters to all marry into promenade families and my father had ruined that for him.

Parking my bike and pulling off my helmet I jog into the vestibule where the elevator is located. Getting off on Eleazar's floor I am met with a scantily dressed Gianna twisting her hair around her finger.

"Oh look who has decided to grace us with his presence. You are looking mighty fine today Jasper, did you come all this way to see me?" She coos at me and goes to run her hand down my chest. I grab her hand and push it away with a shake of my head. I walk by without a word bursting in to Eleazar's office and there sits my wife in a khaki skin tight skirt and a red shell shirt, her hair flowing down her back and red pumps. Why does she have to look so delicious in here in this office with that bastard. I know that she doesn't need saving she is as deadly as I am but she is mine to protect.

"Well my wife had nothing to do with ruining your daughter I am sure that her first tennis couch did that when we were 16. I caught them and she couldn't stop fucking every thing with a dick after that. You were not going to meet my wife because you are not my family never have been, and the next time you put a hit out on me or anyone in my family I will come into this office and slit your throat. Come Isabella we don't have any other business here." I spit out the words like fire hoping it will ignite him and he will want a fight that is all the reason I will need to end his miserable existence.

Bella stiffens a bit when she's Gianna but pulls her head up and struts that fine ass over to Giana gets her claws out and sharpens them.

"Gianna I would like to formally invite you to our reception for the forth of July. I will send you all of the information. Bring Santiago as well I hear wedding bells." Bella uses her sticky sweet voice and this is how the rich fight and only my wife would blow the bitch a kiss. I shake my head at her she was meant to be mine she sure does know how to hit them when they are down.

"Damn woman that was oddly hot" I tell her while we are making our decent rubbing my heard cock into her ass.

"Chill out you horn dog. I want to keep her close she is a snake and I want to see it coming. What was Eleazar talking about me messing up his daughters marriage? And he is your uncle?"

"We can discuss this when we get home I rode my bike here to get you away from him. I don't want you near him darlin he is bad news and will do anything to ruin my family. Alec is outside in the car I have more work to do so I will meet you at home later." I am not having this talk in public and I have final preparations that need to be made for my trip.

"Now wait a second kind sir how did you know that I was here." I chuckle knowing that I wasn't going to get a pass she didn't miss anything.

"Oh baby all cellphones are trackable and Alec works for the family." I tell her because its true and I will use anything in my power to keep her safe whether she likes it or not. I get back on my bike and ride a whole lot slower back to the office. After a few more hours more of work I call it a day.

Coming home to my wife was the best part of my day by far I loved being at home with her and I couldn't wait to have tiny humans running around either. Bella and I really hadn't talked about children aside from knowing that we both wanted them. I assumed she wasn't opposed because we used no protection and she wasn't on any birth control. Bella and I ate on the living room floor watching TV, I had to tell her about leaving but she was so happy just sitting here. We laid down on the couch to watch a movie and I just blurted out the news.

"Darlin I have bad news, I am going to have to go out of the country to confirm my position in the family. I should only be gone a few days." She didn't react automatically she just laid there for a minute.

"Just be careful and remember that you are the Don now and what you say goes." She saids in a calm and even tone. I kiss her neck and lay my head on the couch. My phone rings and its Edward "Brother I need you at the warehouse now shit just got real." I jerk up off the couch catching my wife before she falls.

Laughing a bit "Woah cowboy where is the fire?" Pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"At the warehouse Eddy just called I have to go baby." I kiss her sweet lips and jump on my bike it is by far the fastest way for me to get down to the water.

Standing my bike up behind Edward land rover and jog to the door. Edward, Carlisle, Charlie and every don and 2nd of every family that I know is standing there. Standing around a chair with a body tied down I wasn't sure who it was in all honestly.

"Who the hell is that?" I look at Edward asking.

"We have no clue bro we found him in your office looking around and we have been trying to get so answers from him to no avail." He says looking reverently at his hand that has busted and bleeding knuckles.

"Well let's see if we can change his mind." I pull my gun from its holster under my jacket and point it at his knee.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey y'all I hope you enjoy this chapter and it finds everyone well. This chapter has violence and after this past week in the US I wasn't sure I was going to continue with this story line or not because of the violence happening across the country. I pray that we as humans can stop the violence that is defining a generation. With that being said losing myself in a story sound like a good idea. So onward and upward. SM owns all of twilight I own nothing but fuzzy PJ's :).**

Jasper POV

My gun goes off and the man screams, and I chuckle. Everyone is a hero and can take pain but for most men there is a point where the pain is unbearable and you will squawk. I point the gun at his other knee and he looks up at me and for a second I almost feel remorse, almost.

"Are you ready to tell me who the hell you are and why the fuck you were in my office and you were looking for."

"Fuck you, just kill me you piece of shit I wont talk." He spits on the ground near my feet. I smile at him.

"I am the piece of shit huh we will see who shits first." With no warning I blow another hole in his body this time his other knee. His scream reverberates in the nearly empty warehouse and he passes out from the pain.

"Someone get me some water and wake him up." I spit ready to slit his throat I am so angry.

"What was he looking through in my desk? And where is Ben we can run his prints to see who he is." I ask in Edwards direction.

"He was looking through financials of the org that Bella is involved in. Ben has already came by and took his prints he is at the station now." Edward says answering me curtly he knows me well enough to know that I am ready to blow is brains out and be done. It is what makes Edward and I a good team I am the hot headed one and he is more analytical and thought oriented.

One of my guys brought me a bucket of water and I threw it on the piece of shit in the chair as soon as the cold water hit him he gasped and opened his eyes.

"Now that you awake sunshine let's chat. I want to know why you were looking through my office and who do you work for? And the longer you keep me away from my wife the more pain you will endure."

He laughed "By now your wife is dead and you're going to kill me anyway so why would I tell you anything other than you marrying Isabella is what got her killed, if you would have just married another she would have been left out of this."

I look around at the others a bit shocked at what had just been said.

" I am not sure who the hell you think you are to threaten my wife but you are right I will kill you but first I am going to let my guys get the information out of you that we need. I say patting his head like the dog that I feel he is I signal to my men to come take over and I know they will get the information out of him that I need. I pull my phone from my pocket and dial Bella and it rings off the first time my heart is pounding and I am afraid which is NOT an emotion that I am used to feeling. Calling a second time the phone is picked up and I hear heavy breathing.

"Isabella, Isabella sweetheart is that you?" I ask panting for breath I am ready to run if I need to.

Bella POV

I must have fallen asleep on the couch after Jasper left. I sit up on the couch wondering what woke me. And then heard my phone ringing I had tossed my bag on the stairs and when I walked into the entry way it was laying on the floor. My nerves spike and I grab the phone off of the tile and answer my the phone it's my brother Max.

"Hey Max" I don't heard anything at first except crying and commotion. While I am waiting for him to say something I walk into the kitchen and find the gun that I have hidden under a drawer. I check that the weapon is loaded and the safety is off.

"Il bambino è qui sorella . Ha fatto il suo ingresso nel mondo e io sono un padre ." I know the reason for him speaking Italian is so that if someone is listening they will have to translate the information. (The baby is here sister. She made her entrance into the world and I am a father.)

I smile into the dark "Sono così felice per te fratello Spero che Maria sta bene. Verrò a vederla al più presto possibile ." (I am so happy for you brother I hope that Mary is well. I will come to see her as soon as possible.)

"Please do and bring your husband. I have to call papa I will talk to you soon. I love you." He says in a rush and hangs up. I am so happy for my brother and sister-in-law. Now to sweep the house to see who is here. I dial Alec and put the phone in my pocket I want him to know what is going on. I walk up the stairs with the gun out as quietly as possible, walking down the hall I check each room slowly I am hoping Alec didn't hang up and is on his way over.

Getting closer to the master bedroom I realize that a light is on and I know that someone is my room. Pushing the door slowly I pull my gun up to eye level and turn around the room, someone tossed my room the bed is pulled apart every drawer is open and my closet is open and everything is pulled down and all over the floor.

"Fuck" I hear a female voice from the bathroom.

I move toward the bathroom and stand at the door that is partially closed. Patience is not my strong suit I like getting the things that I want but as the door pulls in slightly I turn into the door facing and kick the door as hard as I could hoping at that whoever is on the other side of it is stunned enough that I can at least get a shot off. "ooph" is all I hear as I enter the bathroom.

"You fucking whore you broke my nose." Gianna who is laying on the floor holding her obviously broken nose.

"Why are you in my house?" I ask her with my gun pointed right at her face.

"This is not supposed tobe be your house, you stole him from me." Gianna says and her eyes well up as though she may cry actual tears and for a second I feel sorry for her.

"This is not your husband and not your house Gianna. He was never yours and no matter how much you hate me or our marriage we will still be married and happy. Why are you hear Gianna why have you broken in and tossed my shit? I will not ask you nicely again."

"Daddy wants something to use against you and Jasper tot force you and him apart. That is what I want as well so why not. My driver will be in here soon I called him and told him I couldn't find anything so he will be in to end you soon." Gianna says with a cheshire grin on her face. I raise my gun to her head and pull the trigger. If her father wants me dead and wants to take my husband from me then I will take his precious daughter from him. She would have always been a problem. I turn from the room and sprint down the hall this is my house and I know it better. As I get to the stairs Alec is standing at the bottom gun drawn covered in blood.

"Woah fuck Alec it's just me." I say to him screeching to a halt and putting my hands up.

"Are you okay Isabella?" He asked with a bit of a wild look on his face.

"Yeah we have to remove a body upstairs." I reach back and remove my phone from my pocket and end my call to Alec calling him had been a good idea if I hadn't I may be the body and not Gianna. The phone rings seconds later and I answer panting from the short jog and shooting.

"Yeah" I answer I didn't even look at the name or photo on my screen before answering.

"Isabella, Isabella sweetheart is that you?" Jasper sounds anxious and I wonder if he knows what has happened here I look over at Alec and he frowns at me.

"Yes, who else did you think that it would be Jasper. You need to come home now I need you to be here." I say to him hoping that the tone of my voice and my words will make him come home quickly without me telling him over the phone.

"Yes, Darlin, I am on my way. Is Alec there with you?" I smile he understands that something has happened that I cant tell him about.

"Yes, he is and he will be staying."

"Good I will be there soon I love you."

"I love you to be careful." I say back and pull the phone away from my ear and hang up.

"Jasper?" Alec says in a questioning tone and I nod. Descending the stairs and going right into the kitchen pulling the scotch from the cabinet and holding it up knowing that Alec has followed me into the kitchen.

"Yes, Bella are you okay?" Alec says as though something should be wrong and maybe for a normal girl there would be something wrong but I remember being a small girl and getting home from school one day and there was a dead man laying in our kitchen.

"I am good Alec that bitch is gone and its over what happened outside?" I say downing the rest of my two fingers of scotch and pouring another lifting the bottle toward Alec who shook his head.

"I showed up and the guard was getting out of the car so I killed the car and ran up to him and put a bullet between his eyes and I had just shut the door when I heard you running down the hall." Alec said nonchalantly and I knew then that Alec was as good as Garret he would give his life for me.

Three or four drinks later Jasper came bursting in the door and I do mean bursting it sounded like he kicked the damned door down. He looked wild when he got to the door facing of the kitchen. His hair was wild and his eyes looked at me like he thought he would never have seen me again. He didn't say a word, nodding his head at Alec who stood and walked out of the room I heard him talking as soon as he turned the corner. Jasper walked to me quickly and grabbed my waist and sat me on the counter while meshing our lips together hard gripping the bottom of me shirt and removing his lips from mine only long enough to pull the t-shirt over my head I moaned at the roughness of his touch.

"This is going to be fast and hard Darlin." He says gruffly against my mouth and I answer by pulling his shirt over his head. He grabs the back of my sleep shorts and pulls down on them and I lift my hips for him to pull them off.

"No panties Isabella you are such a tease." Jasper growls in my ear in buttoning his pants and letting them drop to the floor he picks me up and puts my ass on the edge of the counter and slams into me hard I scream at the feeling. I know that I am so turned on by his aggression that this will be fast and I am loving the ride.

"Yes, Jasper please fuck me." I groan out not sure if the words actually sound like words.

"God baby talk like that and I wont last long. You feel so fucking good." He says reaching his hand down to play with my clit and I clinch around his as soon as his pinches my clit. I tense and push against him needing more it feels so fucking good and I am seeing spots.

"Please Jasper cum in me please I need it." And I know that I am begging but I can't help it I need more. In true Jasper fashion he doesn't make me wait long three hard pumps later his fingers are digging in to my hips and throwing his head back almost roaring in pleasure. We are both breathing heavy and slick with sweat.

"Oh Darlin I am so glad that you are okay. When you didn't answer the phone I freaked out a little. Let go upstairs and clean up." With that he pulls out and I groan at the loss I hate that part. He chuckles and bends down pulling up his pants and picking up my shorts from the floor.

"We can't use our bathroom there is a dead body in it." I say and then realize that there had to have been away to put that better. Jaspers head snaps up his eyes wide in shock and his jaw a bit slack.

"There's a dead body in our bathroom?" He says sounding surprised. I nod feeling meek all of a sudden.

"Okay well the guest bath it is then." He says pecking my lips and pulling me off the counter and handing me my shorts which I put on and he slides my shirt over my head and grabs my hand. Walking hand and hand toward the stairs the front door opens and Alec walks in.

"Boss the crew is on their way in now for upstairs and I am leaving now to take care of the man and car out front. Do you need anything else before I leave?"

"No Alec thank you for protecting my home and my wife."

"Yes, sir and I must say she can protect herself she handled tonight very well." Alec says to Jasper with what sounds like pride in his voice and I blush just a little at the compliment. Jasper nods to Alec who turns on his heel and leaves while Jasper and I make our way upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer the only thing I own is the plot.

Jasper POV

Finding out that Gianna had been in my house with my wife made my blood run cold. Bella had been very smart about the way she had handled the situation which made her being mine even more of a positive for the family. As I held her in my arms in the bed at the safe house I thought about what needed to happen now. I needed to get her out of Chicago and I needed to start cleaning house, someone in my crew had told Gianna and her guard how to get in my house and Eleazar wanted her dead. I would talk her into going to New York with Charlie and staying until this was over.

"Oh handsome stop thinking so hard and get some rest." Bella's sleepy voice cut through the silence and I had to chuckle. We were so in tune with one another.

"I think that you should go with Carlie when he goes tomorrow." I say quickly not really wanting to wait on broaching the subject not really sure on how she would react.

"MMMMM I would like to see my niece but I don't want to leave you right now it will just look like I am running and I am not afraid." My strong woman says without a waiver in her voice. I knew this would be the problem with my plan

" I know that you are not afraid darlin' but I need to take care of the rat here and I can't be worried about you and the business right now if you are home with your family I will be able to take care of things here. Maybe then we can get away and go on a vacation." I kiss her hair because it is true I need her away and safe and I would start knocking down doors.

I fell asleep with my wife draped across my body in an unfamiliar bed our house had been cleaned and Gianna was disposed of with a souvenir sent to her father. That use wasn't safe yet and I would make sure that it was before my wife went back to that place. I did not sleep well in an unfamiliar place and knowing that my wife was leaving in just a few hours. Picking up my phone I called Peter he had recently wed and took over his family business as well I needed to ask him for a favor.

"Jasper what can I do you for?" He answering with an amused we had had a few interactions since our truce and I needed his outside help.

"Hey Pete sorry for the early call but I could use your help. Can we meet today for lunch at La Bella ?" I ask knowing he will get that I cant talk about it over the phone and getting the hint of the Swan's restaurant.

"Yeah man how about 1200 on the dot?"

"Sure thanks a lot."

I get out of bed and make my way to search out my wife and I find her sitting on the sofa with her phone to her ear.

"Sì papà sarò lì tutto il tempo di cui ha bisogno . E ' papà sveglio mi permetta di trascorrere il mio ultimo con lui ti amo troppo. (Yes papa I will be there as long as he needs. He is awake papa let me spend my last with him I love you too.)" She ends her call and turns to me and smiles.

"I could feel you there handsome." She has a coy look on her face and drops the short silk robe that she has on.

"Well, good morning to you too beautiful." I say taking large strides to get to my beautiful bride when she left today I wasn't sure when it would be safe for her to come back so I needed to make this count I wanted her to get on that plane today and know without a doubt I loved her. Grabbing her hips I pulled her to me and bent to take her lips in mine.

As she walked out two hours later after a quick shower with her slapping my hands and giggling. Her going to NY was the best case scenario but I didn't like it. We had just gotten back to a really solid place and now we would be separated until I could handle the threat that was at our door now. Watching her get dressed and pack the few items she had here made me want to get to work so that I could get my girl and we could go on an overdue vacation.

"Stop staring at me like that Jasper you know that we need to leave soon and I know what that look means." Bella says to me not even looking up as she packs her passport and phone charger in her bag I sigh and get up. Getting in to the grey Audi I put what Bella calls my game face on and start our drive to the private tarmac where her father is. I am holing Bella's hand in mine as I steer the car easily on to the highway and make our way out of Chicago.

As I arrive at the warehouse after I bid my tearful wife goodbye on the tarmac. I need to get the information that I need from Frank and I need it now. Putting the car in park and stepping out into the Chicago heat I will end all of this and I will do so soon. I will not be marked as weak and I will not allow any more harm to come to my family.

"Hey boss he is strung up like you asked." One of my men says as walk through the door I give him and answering nod as he locks the door behind me.

Walking through the middle of the warehouse to one of the back rooms that was built to be a slater room for livestock it has a chain and pulley system as well as a drain in the floor. I walk in to se Frank strung up in chains his arms above his head and he is barely conscious my guys have almost beat him to death. I walk toward him and he looks up one eye swollen shut.

"Hello Frank how's it hanging?" I chuckle at my own joke and in all honesty I can be a real sadistic son of a bitch. Frank drop his head and I hear him sigh out a breath he will talk to me before I kill him I will make him. I walk to the corner where the bucket sits under a troth type sink, grab the bucket and filling it with water. Frank looks up at me and I am not sure if he is curious or afraid. I nod at him and smile setting the bucket below him and my guy releases his chain enough for his feet to go it the water. Just as another one of my guys brings in the thick rubber gloves and the cattle prod, I look up at Frank who's eye are shut and I can see tears running down both his cheeks he knows whats about to happen and it is going to hurt.

"So Frank I will ask you one more time what Eleazar is up to and then I am going to start slowly sending high voltages of electricity through your body." I hold the cattle prod up and turn it on the current jumps from one point on the prod to the other and you can hear the electricity. Frank doesn't even open his eyes which in my opinion is just fuckin disrespectful. So I slowly lower the prod toward the top of the water and as the electricity starts to run through the water Franks body bows and he screams. I count in my head ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four three, two, one. I pull the prod from the water and Frank goes slack, reaching up and grabbing his jaw I smile at him.

"This is simple tell me what he has planned and I will make this quick but if you don't I will not make it quick I will make you wish I would just kill you and then I will track down your family and kill them all while you watch before I cut you up into small pieces. I don't want to have to do that Frank but I will."

"Fuck you Whitlock." He spits out and I touch the prod back to the water as I step back from him.

This lasts about two hours before he spills his tradorous guts to me. Eleazar wants Bella dead, which I knew but he is looking for a way to have her arrested and killed in prison. He also has tried to turn the Denali's (who have been allies for decades). Eleazar was holding up in a old office building and I knew just how to get to him. I put a bullet in Frank and my guys were cleaning up the mess now. On my way to the Cullen compound I had to tell Edward what I had found out because our families where entwined and what affected me affected him.

Bella POV

Leaving Jasper and Chicago fucking sucked I cried when he kissed me goodbye I was afraid of how long I would have to be gone and what could happen to him while I was gone. Getting on the plane with my papa was nice I missed him a lot and I was happy that he had came all this way just to get me. I curled up on the seat and went to sleep I was exhausted. Landing in NY and going straight to the hospital was all I could think about I couldn't wait to meet my niece. We arrived at the hospital and papa and two men followed me into the hospital Max was waiting just inside then doors.

"Oh Max I am so happy for you and Mary." I hug him and begin to cry. I have missed my brother when I lived in NY I saw him at least two or three times a week.

"Oh El she is so beautiful." He holds me out and kisses my forehead and I move to the side he reaches out to shake papa's hand and they do the man hug. Max puts his hand on my back and leads me to the elevator and presses four.

"Isabella will be staying at the house until further notice. If you need anything son let me know." Papa says telling Max in not so many words that shit went down and papa had it under control.

We exit the elevator and walk toward the maternity warm papa nods to his guys to stay out side the doors as Max leads me through. We sign in quickly and are lead to the hospital room. Papa and I wait outside the door while Max makes sure that Mary is well and decent.

"Another grand baby I am a very blessed man." Papa says standing beside me I am not sure if he is talking to me or just thinking out loud. I nod in lieu of a real response. Max comes back opening the door wide and papa follows me in the dimly lit room. Mary is laying on her side covered up and resting, I am not sure if she is asleep or just relaxing but I don't say anything I round the bed to the small cart with a baby in a clear "bed" on top. A still bundle of pink blankets is lays in this bed she has olive skin and a button nose that matches Mary's and slim pinked lips. I reach my hand out to stroke her cheek.

"You can pick her up Bella she needs to wake and feed soon." Mary's airy voice comes from the bed and startles me when I realize she is fully awake and staring at me. I smile at her and nod picking the small warm bundle from her bed and pulling her to my chest.

"Oh Mary she is so beautiful congratulations." I say and I hope that I have conveyed how proud of her and my brother I am. She smiles and nods and looks up at my brother who is sitting next to her and grabs her hand to kiss her knuckles.

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?" Mary asks Max.

"Go ahead my love." Max replies looking from Mary to me. I walk to papa holding my niece tightly to my chest she is warm and smells sweet. Papa reaches down and runs his finger across her forehead saying the same prayer I have heard for every new baby.

"God our Creator, cherish this child.

Jesus, our Savior, protect her.

Holy Spirit our comforter, strengthen her.

 _Romana may the Lord Jesus, who loved children, bless you and keep you in his love, now and forever. Amen."_

Papa finishes and kisses her and reaches up and wipes the tears that are about to fall from my face I didn't realize I was crying _._ Today had been emotional from the start and holding this new life in my arms was the culmination of all of the feelings that I have had in the last few days. Papa and I stay for a little while with the new family and then decide that we should let them be. Kissing my brothers cheek and then Mary's we promise to come back tomorrow.

Papa calls home and asks Irina to make a simple dinner for us and that she was free to go home after that. Papa had a staff since my mama passed away and I figured that it was his way of not being alone and really I liked the idea of people being around for him. Arriving at my old home was surreal I had grown up in this house it was the last place we had been a family even after mama died. Walking in and smelling home made pasta and meat sauce made my mouth water I hadn't eaten lunch and it was dinner time.

"I am going to go shower and put on relaxing clothes and then I will be down to eat." I told papa kissing his cheek.

I got my stuff into the bathroom and pulled out my phone wanting to talk to Jasper but knowing that he was much to busy to actually sit and talk. I sent him a quick everything is good here I love you and he replied before I could sit my phone on the counter. I love you too darlin and I miss you already and a kiss emoji. I smiled he was really a sweetheart when it came to me and only me for now.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Okay y'all I am so sorry for taking so long we went on vacation and my ideas weren't coming honestly. I will try and write more hope to publish again next week. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING**

Jasper POV

The weeks after Frank's death were maybe some of the worst. I couldn't seem to catch Eleazar anywhere and his men were just as flighty. I needed to take care of this threat and quick before I completely lost mind. Edward had told me yesterday what a bastard I had been lately and I knew that I was but there is nothing for me to do except wait until I can rid the world of my uncle and get my wife home. I had all of the furniture replaced in our room and the bathroom retiled, I didn't want her to come home and be bombarded with bad memories. Looking down at my phone and seeing Bella's sweet face makes me smile and I know that even if everything isn't perfect, I need to end this shit now and bring my wife home.

"Ben, I need you to make sure that area is clear by 8. I am done fucking around I need this to be finished." I say to the man that has become a friend that is standing in my kitchen discussing a murder that has yet to happen. He just nods knowing that I don't fuck around when I say I want things done it is non negotiable. As Ben walks out I look around the quiet kitchen, I had never been lonely really not that I remember I had lived alone before Bella but this house was not the same without her even the dog moped like a scolded child. This couldn't wait any longer I had to end this.

Going over our plan and getting all of our weapons ready was the easy part. Eleazar has been confirmed to be at home alone with just a couple guards that he keeps all the time. This was go time a small group of my men and I were going to go in silently and kill them all. My tech guy was in the control center (as he calls it) already hacked into Eleazar's system. Before loading up in the SUV's I send Bella a quick text knowing that she would understand what I was trying to say to her. Being in the car on the way to end all of this way a bit maddening I was tapping my hands on the door I was anxious which for me was not normal. But I don't think I have ever been on a job that needed to be over before as soon as this is done I am on a plane to New York. Pulling onto Eleazar's street the lights to the SUV's are cut and as we reach the gates they are opened. We all get out silently and storm the house with military precision my men are the best.

All of the next moments happen in slow motion I take the stairs two at a time kicking in the door to where Eleazar is jumping from his chair isn't quick enough as he looks up into my eyes. I smile sadistically I would rather he fight but that is not my goal here my goal is his death. Raising my gun even with his face he stares at me with what looks like genuine fear in his eyes.

"Any last words Uncle?" I ask and as he opens his mouth to speak I put a bullet between his eyes. His body drops with a thud and as his blood seeps into the carpet dying it red. I know that logically I should feel something remorse, sadness, anger but I don't. Turning from the body toward the I feel nothing but relief I will be getting on a plane and going to my wife.

Bella POV

The days away from my husband ticked by so slowly. I wasn't sure that time had actually passed most days and I started seeping more than I normally did because the passage of time in my mind was intent that way. Jasper and I talked often enough but after being with him day in day out for so long, I just missed his presence. The edges of fall are starting to push into New York and I long for Chicago more every day. After about a month Jasper had sent Alec to come and stay in with me and I liked that he was here but most days it didn't matter much. Not even the news that papa and Max were planning a move to Chicago cheered me up much.

"Bella" Comes after a small knock at my door and that tiny voice is my sister-in-law.

"Come on in Mary." I call sitting up in my bed after my failed attempt at napping.

"I was wondering if you would like to go get a bite with me and do some shopping. None of my clothes fit right and honestly I would just like to get out for a while sans baby." Mary asks and she sounds tired which I can imagine as I here the baby up at all hours.

"Sure love let me get up and dressed meet you in the car and 10." I say smiling at her.

She surprises me by urging forward and hugging me tight. Mary is not usually affectionate but I guess I have made her very happy by agreeing to go get some things with her. But to be honest i really need out of this house as well I know that closing myself off is no good but I cant help it. Climbing from my warm blankets I walk over to the closet pulling a navy blue jumpsuit out thinking its all one piece and warm enough for the evening chill that will likely set in before come home. Ruffling my curls out with my fingers and putting on deodorant and a little bit of gloss I am ready to slide my feet into wedges and head down stairs. Grabbing my bag and phone off of the dresser I head out of my room and down the stairs. I call for papa once I am at the bottom and he comes around the corner.

"Oh Isabella, You are going out in the daylight I thought that maybe you had turned into a vampire and that is why you had taken to not leaving you room." He ribs me but it stings even if it is a joke.

" I guess we will see if I burst into flames or not." I say sharply kissing his cheek and making my way to the door.

Alec is standing out side the car waiting for me smirking.

"Make a crack about me being out in daylight and I will blow off your knee caps." I snap at him only half salutes me in a yes ma'am go fuck yourself kind of way. I climb into the car next to Mary who is dressed in a stunning dress reminiscent of the 50's with its poodle like skirt. The drive to the boutiques that Mary has undoubtably told the driver to head for is nice some small talk but the quiet is not awkward either.

Shopping with Mary is a whirlwind to say the least and so 5 stores, 3 hours and thousands of dollars later we are headed to our favorite uptown sushi restaurant. Mary has requested that we go more so because my brother doesn't particularly care for it and she hasn't had it since before she got pregnant. We are seated upon arrival based on name I imagine because the table looked to be waiting on a group that came in before us. Sitting at the table I order a warm Sake and take my phone out, Jasper has sent me a simple text " See you soon xoxo" I know what this means and smile at my phone. Dinner goes well until the end as Mary and I are on our way out of the restaurant I run into Jessica which surprises me that she is in New York and then when I look at her dinner companion it is none other that Santiago.

"Hey Jess long time no see what are you doing in New York. Hello Santiago." I say to them.

"Oh Jessica do you know Mrs. Whitlock?" Santiago asks Jess as if he doesn't know. While he i talking I look over Jessica and her eyes are sunken with bug blue sacks under them even with the caked on make up I can see them.

"No I don't know this woman. The Isabella I knew would have never killed a woman because she was afraid that her husband would leave her." Jessica throws her words like knifes meant to cut deep.

"I must be mistaken as well because the Jessica I knew wasn't a drugged out whore." I say in a calm voice as Alec steps out of the car at the curb and walks toward me. Leaning down into my ear Alec asks if I am okay I nod at him. Climbing in the car with Mary my exhaustion hits me like a ton of bricks and I want to go home and get into a hot bath. I smile at Mary and take her hand I receive a somewhat coy smile in return.

"Thank you for letting me spend your day out with you. I haven't had this much fun in weeks." I say to Mary and I mean every word of it. It was nice to spend uninterrupted time with her out and just having fun. The ride home is uneventful and when we pull up to papa's I recognize that I fell asleep somewhere along the way. Alec opens the door and I step out and as I do my legs go weak and I stumble but Alec catches my arm.

"Bella, are you okay? Please let me carry you up Jasper will kill me if you are hurt on my watch." Alec says and he sounds almost desperate so I nod not trusting that I can even walk up the stairs on my own and Jasper is very busy tonight and does not need my inability to walk right to interfere with his work.

I fall asleep between Alec picking me up and putting me to bed, when I wake again I am in bed it is pitch black in my room with a warm body behind me I scream and it is the sound only sound in the silent house. A warm hand clamps over my mouth and I bite down hard and kick my foot back as hard as I can. The light flips on Alec running in gun drawn and I fall out of bed as I try to get away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" As his southern drawl cuts through the air. I peak over the bed and see my husband in his boxers with a shocked look on his red face.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: SO two updates in one week this I hope makes up for my missed update. This story may only have about 5-6 more chapters and a lengthy epilogue but don't hang you hat on that as I love this story. Thank you all for you comments and reviews I write many of them back I try to get them all but if I have missed you I am so sorry. As always Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight and all publicly recognizable characters I own nothing but a pair of glasses :).

Bella POV

"JASPER" I all but squeal at him as I launch myself at him and wrap my arms around his neck landing on top of him.

"Alright then now that there are happy screams and no one is dying I will go." Alec says rather cheekily.

"Yes Alec thank you she is safe." Jasper says as he pulls me down to him. His lips on mine is just what I have been missing and I am so happy to have him in this moment that I feel the tears as they streak down my cheeks.

Wiping the tears away Jasper pulls back kissing my forehead and my nose. Looking down at me with his piercing baby blue eyes.

"Don't cry sweetheart I am here and we are together no plans on changing that anytime soon." Jasper says as he kisses me tenderly again. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. I wake the next morning in the same position with a crick in my neck and a back ache but I am still cheek down on the sexiest slab of skin I have ever seen. I scraped single line tattoo is in my line of sight. "Vivi la vita al massimo mia bella" (Live life to the fullest my beautiful) I kiss his chest and go to get out of bed. When his strong arm wraps around me and pulls me back down I giggle.

"Don't move sweetheart I am not ready yet." Jasper says barely opening his mouth and not opening his eyes. I know the feeling waking up next to him after weeks apart is bliss. The next time I wake up I am sweating alone in bed sitting up quickly I look around the room to see Jasper's jacket thrown over the vanity chair and I know that he is really here. Getting out of bed I grab my clothes for the day and head for the shower. Setting my clothes on the counter I turn music on my phone and turn the water on letting the shower steam up before stepping I think about what will happen now, Eleazar is gone, my family is moving to Chicago and now where do we go.

Jasper slides in behind me wrapping his arms my middle and bending to kiss my neck. I know that he is here with me now and his tattoo rings true we lead a violent and very unpredictable life so we should live it to the fullest. Turning into his body I lift up on my toes and kiss him softly and moan when he runs his tongue along my bottom lip. "Please" I whisper out knowing that Jasper would know exactly what I want. Running his hands down my back to my thighs he grabs the back of them and picks me up off the floor and pressing me against then wall with my legs wrapped around his torso.I grind myself against his hard cock that is pinned between us hard and he is obviously as excited to be naked with me as I am with him.

"I hope that you want hard and fast darlin cause I don't think I can go slow right now." Jasper groans against my ear and then biting my ear. I moan hoping that he will understand my answer I lean my head back against the wall while Jasper kisses and nips across my neck and down to my breasts sucking my nipple into his mouth and biting down. "Oh god yes" I moan out ready to cum already. "I want an answer darlin." Jasper is looking at me with such love that it almost hurts.

"Yes, Jasper please I need to feel you inside of me." I say and slam my lips into his. Jasper pulls back just enough to slide himself deftly inside of me I hear his moan against my lips. He pulled out and slammed in deep making me dig my nails hard in his back. "Damn it woman you feel so good." He says with his face in my neck I sigh as I am sure that is all my mind can conjure up in the moment. Jasper pulls back and runs his hand around my thigh and between us and starts to rub circles on my clit making my hips jerk and Jasper pulls slowly out of me and ram back in so hard it almost hurts. "Ahhhhh" I scream out as my orgasm rips through me digging my heals into Jasper's ass trying to push him in me further. Wrapping his hand in my hair and pulling my face to his and smashing our lips together and biting my lip while pumping into me at a rate that seamed inhuman. Feeling my husband cum inside me was something I had missed terribly and now that it was over and all I could hear was the rush of blood in my ears.

"I love you Isabella and I don't plan to ever be away from you like that again I thought that I would lose my mind. We will be flying to Italy tomorrow so today we need to get you packed up." Jasper tells me and lets me go to reach back and grab the shampoo as I nod in accnoledgement to his statement. I knew that this trip to Italy was inevitable but I also know that this trip was anything but a leisure trip for us. But I would get to see my brother and Val so I guess it couldn't be all that bad however it did mean being separated from Jasper again for a few days. Jasper washed my hair and body with extra care than was normal for him I know that he was showing his love in every movement of his hands.

Sitting at the breakfast bar in Papa's kitchen later that day while men in movers jumpsuits moved through the house packing it away Max, Mary and the babe are heading to Chicago as soon as we take off to Italy they will be in our home until their things get there which is fine will be in Italy at least a week. Papa kissing my head rouses my from my inter musings and he walks around the island and smiles at me.

"Well, sweetheart I will be sad to say good bye to New York but with my children and grandchildren moving to Chicago I think it is time for me to be with my family more." Papa says and sets his styrofoam cup down on the counter and smiles up at me. I never thought when I moved to Chicago for collage that at anytime my family would move there as well. But with papa giving up the business to Rone in Italy and his NY contacts to the second here, I guess that there was nothing left here with Max and Mary moving to Chicago. Max was taking up a position in Cullen & Whitlock so that Edward and Jasper could deal with other business. Mary would be helping Esme and I on the private organization side of the company.

"I know papa and don't think that I didn't hear the plural you just used." I wink and slide from the chair to go search for my husband.

Jasper POV

The flight from Chicago to New York was a relatively short one, but when you had been away from the woman who happens to wake your world spin it felt like forever. But when I got to Chicago we had to pack and get going I had talked to the Fathers in Italy before I got on the plane and I had 48 hours to be in Italy for my tasking before they would come get me and no body wanted that. They had given me leeway to take care of my uncle and my father couldn't be bothered to do anything except drink and puke so asking him for anything was like pissing in the wind.

"Jasper son it is very good to see you." Charlie says as I step off the plane start down the steps. I shake his hand as soon as I am close enough.

"I am glad to finally be here Charlie. I cant wait to see my wife." I say to him smiling thinking of my wife who should be asleep by now.

"Yes, I will take you to her now but your message said that you would like to talk so I came alone much to the dismay of all of my men but they forget that this old man is just as dangerous alone." Charlie says turning toward the car and walking away from me and I follow. We get in the front of the car I traveled with just the one bag.

"Charlie what I wanted to discuss was that I plan to offer Max a job in my company and essentially let him take over day to day operations for the most part he knows business and is amazing at it, however that means them moving to Chicago and before I make him this offer I wanted to run it by you. I would like for you to come live in Chicago with your family and help me protect them and help me run my family. Sherman is going to kill himself with the liquor he doesn't know which way is up now and I need someone as an advisor someone other than Carlisle to run things by. He is a great man but he is Edwards father not mine and you are not mine either but you are my family and we want the same things."

Charlie nods the entire time I am talking but does not look as me his head is turned gazing out the window looking as though he fully focussed on the road but I know better Isabella is just like him in the quiet processing of ever word. So I leave him with his thoughts he will talk when he is ready.

"Jasper, I would like to live near my only daughter and my grandchildren. I also am humbled that you would ask me to take your fathers place as your advisor. That being said you must go to Italy and ask this of the Fathers this is truly not my choice they are the deciding vote, I however have no objections. As for Sherman I am sorry that he cannot pull himself away from the bottle and be the man that you need him to be Jasper but try not to hold that against him. Think if you and Bella are married another 40 years and then someone rips her away from you."

Charles words about Bella rip into my heart and I know that when I get home I have to contact my father.I have known Charlie along time an I know that he is not one for many words and not one to be sentimental but I know that this decision is a good one. I wanted Alec here so that he could know what was going on and to tell him how much I appreciated his dedication.

As I walk into the house I feel butterflies welling up and I realize that I am nervous about seeing my wife and chuckle a bit to myself. Charlie pats me on the shoulder and walks around me to his room as I start up the stairs. Opening her door slowly I am shocked to see my wife's tiny frame curled up into a ball in the midlle of then bed. She looks so small and I know from what Alec has said that she has lost weight and is not taking very good care of herself but I didn't expect her to be so small. Undressing I take off my jacket and throw it over a chair and my pants and shirt beside her night table and climb in bed behind her. I am woken with a piercing scream and thump I sit straight up thinking something is wrong the light flips on blinding me and there is Alec weapon drawn.

"JASPER" Bella all but screams at me sounding almost hysterical launching herself at me.

"Alright then now that there are happy screams and no one is dying I will go." Alec says in a very sarcastic tone.

"Yes, Alec thank you she is safe." I say to him as he turns from the room flipping the lights off on his way out. I pull down to me kissing her until I cant breathe I have missed her. I pull back and she is crying. I wipe her tears away and kiss all over that beautiful face of hers.

"Don't cry sweetheart I am here and we are together no plans on changing that anytime soon." I say to her knowing that aside from Italy but it will not be a real separation nothing like the weeks apart this time. The feeling of her laying against me where I can feel her warmth and breath across my bare chest lulls me into the best sleep that I have had in a long time. I am awoken by movement and it only takes me a few seconds to realize that she is here with me.

After a glorious shower with rather delicious physicality I am sitting in Charlie's study with Max. He looks uncomfortable sitting across from me.

"Max I have an offer for you. I would like for you to come to Chicago and work as my operations manager for Cullen & Whitlock. Edward and I have already agreed on this it will give us both time to run our families and spend more time at home as well. I know you have a newborn and this is strictly a 9-5 job some traveling but Mary and Roma can always go with you." I say to him hoping that he can agree and quickly because I would like an answer now so that we can get this move started. Isabella loved her family and when we started our family she would want them around and I needed someone in my company that would know what I needed from them and that I could trust Max was that person.

"Jasper this is an offer that you know I cannot refuse my sister being here this last few weeks has made Mary and I realize how great it would be to have our family involved in Roma's life and care. Isabella, Rome and I grew up very close to our cousins and I would like that for our children as well. So I accept brother I would be happy to join your company." Max says and stands to leave I stand and go to shake his hand and he hugs me. I am shocked to say the least but his words have moved me my sister and I grew up alone for the most part we didn't have the big family.

Finding my wife is my only thought as I exit Charlie's study, I just want to wrap my arms around her and bury my nose in her hair.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: So it has been a few more days than I would have liked but it is here. As always thank you for all the kind words I love it and I am glad y'all are enjoying this story I am having a blast writing it. I will try to update twice this week as we are hunkered down here in Japan from a typhoon. Thank you again ! Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Sitting on this plane with Jasper is nerve wracking Papa won't tell me anything about what will happen when we land in Italy but it will be fine he is ready to take the reins of his family. Jasper is asleep with his head in my lap the purple bags under his eyes are still present as I runs my hand across is cheek and down his jaw he hasn't shaved in days and has blonde facial hair that I may ask him to keep. He turns his face into my hand and I smile he is such a caring man and I am one of the only people on the planet that gets to see this Jasper.

I sit and read for a few hours glancing down at my mafioso husband who looks completely innocent while asleep. Landing is what I hate most about flying but this is also the last time I will see my husband for the next few days. I will be going to stay with Liz and Val while Rone goes with Jasper and Papa. I wish that Mary and Roma could have come with us and my niece and nephew could have met, but I am very happy to get to see my sister and nephew.

"I can feel you staring at me beautiful while I am glad that you like what you see is there a specific reason you are staring at me?" Jasper's gravelly voice comes from my lap and I hadn't realized that I had been staring. I lean down and plant my lips on his and he smiles against my lips.

"I am not staring for any reason other than that I am happy that you are laying in my lap right now. I missed you a lot while we were apart is all I am ready to get home and have one hell of a party to celebrate your ascension to the top and our life together." I say leaning down to kiss him again just because I can. Jasper just smiles at me and nods at me. Sitting up and pulling his hair back he looks more rested after his nap.

"The next few days are not going to be fun but after then we have our party and then the event that Esme and you have been working so hard on. I know that I read in the paper it was a sold out event already raising almost a million dollars in seat only." The pride on his face is palatable he is holding my hand rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand which still gives me butterflies.

"Also I have business in Tokyo here in a few weeks and I would like you to go with me we can stay and extra few days and do some sightseeing. A small vacation is about all either one of us can hope for right now and since I never gave you a honeymoon we can use this in lieu of one for now. Jasper finishes quickly as if I will be arguing. I nod and smile as I have never been to Japan and it sounds in Italy was bittersweet kissing Jasper before we disembarked because I wouldn't see him again until he was finished. Jasper cradled my face in his hands and kissed me long and deep before pulling back and running his nose up mine and kissing my forehead.

"I love you Isabella Whitlock and I will see you soon." He says to me and even now his words make my knees week. I knew that I would be married at some point but I had only hoped to have companionship, friendship and a parter in a husband but I had never hoped for love not a love like I have with Jasper. Getting into the town car that would take me to my brothers house and we pulled off of the tarmac. Stopping to pick up Elizabeth some flowers and me a chocolate bar at the grocery store I walked out with a whole bunch of crap I didn't need which was the problem with the store right?

"Oh Bells you are here finally." Elizabeth came running down the stairs toward the car. I stepped out as she ran flat into me wrapping her arms around me. I laughed at my exuberant sister where my brother was calm and sulky she was spunky and the life of any party. She kissed my cheeks and grabbed my hand dragging me along with her to the house I look back at Alec who is grinning shaking his head at me. I flipped him the bird and I heard his laugh as Elizabeth through the door open.

"I am so happy that you are here Val is napping but he has been looking at the door all day waiting for you." She said to me with a sly smile on her face and that make me think that she had more up her sleeve.

" I should go wake him I have missed him so much." I tell her and head for the stairs. Grabbing my elbow pulling me to a stop shaking her head.

"Best advice I can ever give you about becoming a mother is never wake a sleeping babe. So let the boy sleep woman and cup have a cup of coffee with me."

Sitting with Elizabeth and talking had always been as easy as breathing she was a sweet woman and was as loyal as they came. We sat for about an hour before my handsome nephew was standing at the top of the stairs with him mussed hair and blanket looking so much like Rone it was shocking. I have pictures of Rone dragging that same blanket everywhere when we were kids. I know that he is a fantastic father because he was a great big brother. Elizabeth went to stand to get him I reached for her hand and shook my head I wanted to get him. Taking the stairs quickly he smiles when I grab him and start kissing his face which of course makes me smile.

"No, No, No." Val says pushing my face back while laughing. I can't believe how quick he has grown this makes me sad. I stop kissing him and take his hand helping him descend the stairs one at a time and oh so slowly. I look up at the bottom and see Elizabeth standing there with her hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes and I am not sure why she would be sad.

"They grow so fast I can see why moms cry when there babies go to school it feels like he was just born yesterday and now here he is walking and saying No. By the way the no is all your brother he taught him to tell the dogs that." That made her laugh a bit but she still looked a little melancholy but I could see how it would make someone sad.

I patted her back and she lifted Val and kissed his chubby little cheek. Taking him in the den to change him and get him ready for lunch. I looked in the fridge and pantry deciding that I would make some antipasto salad for lunch. We had a nice quiet lunch and decided that when Val went down for the night we would camp in the media room upstairs and watch sappy movies and eat gelato which sounded like a plan. I found Alec coming from Rone's office while Elizabeth was bathing Val for the night.

"Hey I know that you cant tell me much but I only want to know if he is okay Alec. I don't want details just to know that he is okay." I rush out I know that he is not to tell me much but he is my friend he can tell me that my husband is okay.

He nods at me and says " Jasper will be okay Bella you know that I can't tell you anything else but he is fine." Alec walks around me and disappears. I sigh knowing that is all the information I will get from Alec and that will have to be enough. The night with Elizabeth is nice we sit and watch Gone with the wind followed by Pretty Woman and last but not least How to lose a guy in 10 days. I fell asleep full of gelato and chocolate knowing that I would need an extra long run tomorrow to burn those extra calories. The next two days were much like the first pretty mundane and very routine as my nephew had a set schedule and Elizabeth was like a drill sergeant with that time table. I did sit for a few hours with my kindle on the balcony soaking up some late summer sun reading a zombie book from a former indie author that I just hadn't gotten around to reading. I missed Jasper but the time with Elizabeth and Val was nice I was happy about it the morning of day four I heard yelling from the yard and Alec came running from some where in the house telling me to get away from the door.

Jasper POV

I really hated to leave Bella again so soon but the families in Italy were restless and the sooner we went the sooner it would be done. Charlie had told me some of what would happen in order for the fathers to grant me permission to take my fathers place and I wasn't nervous honestly I had been through worse things. My fear was that would not accept me and my father would remain in control and run everything my ancestors had worked for into the ground. He was hurting I had called him and asked him to accompany me to Italy and he didn't even seem like he understood what I had said. I would make an effort when we got home to go to his house and physically pull him from his drunken state. In the car to the home of Aro the leader of the oldest crime family known, I was calm because I had done all I could up to this point to prove my loyalty and it would be what it would be.

"Jasper when we exit this car there is nothing more I can do for you from here you will be on your own son. But I know that you can do this I gave you my only daughter because I believe in you son you can do this and you have earned it." Charlie pats me on the back and the car stops and he nods for me to get out of the car first. So I do and I am met with my fathers face shaven and his eyes a little red rimmed he looks hungover but hungover means sober. He puts his hands out to me and I shake it and nod at him it really means a lot to me that he is here.

"I know that I have been drowning in a bottle but I would not miss this for anything. I will do better Jasper you have my blessing to take your rightful place in this family." I nod at him and start to make my way in the home that we have pulled up in front of knowing that this will determine where and how I go on from here.

Walking in the house smells like fresh basil and bread I follow the man who opened the door for us down a hall way the house is well lived in and I can assume that this is Aro's home. We are lead into a large room that has a large table with 5 white haired men sitting at one end. They stop talking when I walk in and all turn my way. 10 eyes that have probably seen more than I ever will.

"Welcome Whitlock's and Swan's thank you for joining us at last." Who I am assuming is Aro stands and gestures for us to sit at the table. Charlie and my father make their way to the man who is standing and shake hands as they know who all these men. Coming back to sit next to me when they are done.

"Well Jasper no need for formality now is there we all know why we are here. I am Aro and these are the other members of the families. We have looked over all the information that we have been given and I have a few easy questions before this goes on." Aro nods and sits down looking directly at me and I am surprisingly not intimidated.

"Jasper I have heard rumor that you killed a member of your own family because he did not agree with the way that your father was running things is any of this true." Are asked with his fingers making a steeple on the table in front of him.

"No, it is not true, I did kill my uncle because he was a threat to my family he put a hit out on my wife and I. That is unforgivable he tried to take my wife from me and I will not let that happen family or no family that is being disloyal and if I had let him live that would have said I was weak and that I am not." I said looking at Aro straight in his eyes I knew that he could see the truth in my eyes because I would not allow anyone to take my wife from me. Are nods and so do the other members.

"Okay son I can see how that would be a viable problem in our organizations. So that brings us to the task thank we want from you. We have proof that Santiago who has been a freelance member for many of the families for years has been using and acquaintance of your wife to get information on some of your allies and is selling them. They happen to be here in Italy now we are not sure why but the timing is perfect. We want you to end it both of them we don't care how you do it but it is what we need from you to show that you are loyal to your family.I know that this will hurt your bride but you need to learn a lesson that we didn't teach your father that is now a problem, you need to be loyal to your family first no matter what emotion that invokes. Your family is always first and for most your comfort and love secondary."

I nod and rise from the table looking at Aro still and I round the table to take the folder that he has in his hands with all of the information that I will need to kill Santiago and Jessica. I will not be able to tell Bella about what has happened here and I pray that she never finds out that it was me that killed her friend.


	23. Chapter 23

AN : I suck as a FF writer and I am sorry life is kicking my ass right now and I rewrote this chapter 3 times none of them seemed to flow the way that I wanted or needed them to I make no promises to when the next chapter will come out but I will promise it will. After Tokyo there will be an epilogue and I may write a sequel and maybe not y'all tell me what you want. Thank you as always for your reviews, favorites, and even you lurkers who just read! Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer the only thing I own is the plot.

Jasper POV

Killing in my life was normal thing to do and yes I do understand how that sounds. But I saw my first dead body at 7 I had walked in to my father's "office" one day I had come home early from school, there was my dad wiping his knife clean of blood. I remember the look on my fathers face when he looked up and saw me standing there, he had a man strapped to a chair head lulled forward. "Son this is what happens when people are not truthful in this life you or I neither one are exempt from that." He had set the example for me on how to be a man and today that meant to kill a man who posed a great danger to my family and I could not let that continue I have to take my place at the head of my family.

Sitting in the car across from where I had told Santiago to meet me knowing that I will get out of this car and watch the light leave his eyes. I am ready to get this over with and for this trip to be done. I watch as a car pulls up in front of the building but no one gets out of the car. Opening the car door and sliding out I start toward the car slow and steady watching as Santiago stands to his full height I round the car and he makes eye contact as I reach for his arm and pull him into me and jab my knife deep into where his kidney lays. He grunts in my ear and I say, "You knew that this had to happen they wont get you to the hospital there is no one here to save you."

I sit Santiago down on the sidewalk to bleed out and watch as the life leaves Santiago. Searching his pockets I take everything that could make him easily identifiable and walk to my car. Climbing behind the wheel I know that now I must kill a woman that does not deserve to die but is only now a shell of who she was. Pulling up at the house that I know Santiago and Jessica have been staying at I kill the car on the street and walk up to the door. All of the lights are off in the house and I reach for the door handle and find the door unlocked. I can hear a TV from down the hall other than that the house is silent. Pushing the door then rest of the way open I see Jessica laying on the bed naked with a needle in her arm. I am putting her out of her misery by doing this and I will be honest with Bella about this. Covering her face with a pillow I put my gun to her temple and pull the trigger.

Walking to the car I start to feel a sense of relief that I can now go back to the families and take my rightful place. Driving has always been a fairly thought less process for me and I realize that I don't drive much anymore. Pulling up to the large villa that holds my future I almost feel anxious which is not something I am used to feeling.

Walking in the door I can hear my father, Charlie and some of the other members talking and I can smell the cigar smoke from here. Crossing into the dining room the men grow quiet and all eyes turn to me in question I nod my head in answer. As we sit around the table and the men I have respected and feared my whole life pat me on the back and welcome me to this family of men who will do whatever it takes to protect the people they love. The only thing truly left to do is to go get my wife and take her home. My father and Charlie both stand after they are done talking and turn from the room as I sit in front of Aro.

" Siamo orgogliosi di avere si esegue la famiglia Whitlock. Fai i tuoi ansestors fiero giovane uomo."(We are proud to have you run the Whitlock family. Do your ansestors proud young man.) Aro says to me as he stands and holds his hand out to me. I nod and walk from the room to find my father waiting for me and he grabs me and hugs me tight and I hug him back knowing that everything between us will work out. Charlie comes around the corner about the time my father steps back from his hug. "Y'all ready to get out of here?"

Bella's POV

"Get back away from the door!" Alec screams and I feel his tug on my shirt before the door crashes open and a tall Italian man is standing there with a gun between his eyes. Alec tells him "Mettere le mani su" in his smooth ice cold voice as my brother rounds the corner asking in gruff Italian what the hell is going on, Elizabeth walks in and screeches out that this is the man that delivers the grocery once a week and to get the gun out of his face. After we get said man out of the house with a stiff bribe and apology I have to sit and laugh about what has just happened, because who in the hell does this actually happen to.

For dinner we decide for an American style barbecue which hamburgers, potato salad, corn on the cob the whole works. Sitting outside with my family was nice I had missed these normal things with all of the crazy things that had been going on in my life recently. Alec gets up suddenly and walks inside, sometimes that man just needs to learn to relax but I thankful for his attentiveness because without him I would be dead. Having Alec is bittersweet for me because I may have never gotten to know him if Garrett would have survived and I miss Garrett and our friendship so much. The melancholy that I feel is swept away when I look back at the coming footsteps and see the face that I have been missing so much.

1 week later

Dressed in a floor length midnight blue lace sheath dress and matching shoes I am happy with the woman that I see in the mirror. Tonight is the night of our party and I am glad it has already been a success but I am also ready for it to be done. A light knock on the door and Esme comes in "Hello my darling you look absolutely amazing Jasper will not know what has hit him." I smile at her knowing that she is right Jasper is going to lose his mind my dress is sheer on the top with lace over my breasts and a deep v almost to my belly button and completely backless.

"Thank you for all of your help Esme I really do appreciate it. I am not sure if I could have done all of this without you." Esme pats my shoulder leans down and kisses my cheek. "Well sweet girl it is time for you and your husband to make your entrance he will be waiting at the end of the hall come when you are ready." I smile at Esme and nod. Walking to my closet and the jewelry box that is built in grabbing the beautiful teardrop diamond that Jasper bought me as a wedding gift and clasp it on it is simple but it is what I love.

Spraying on Jaspers favorite scent and leaving our room to walk down the hall toward the music that was already playing softly. I see my husband leaning against the wall at the end of the hall and I can't wait for him to look up and see the look on his face. Tonight is for him even if only the family knows it we have set it up as a fundraiser but really this party is to celebrate my husbands new position in his family and by proxy mine as well. I get almost to Jasper before he looks up at me, and man that expression was worth every second of the wait. "Hey handsome are you waiting for me?" I say to him when his eyes finally meet mine.

"Oh yes wife you are everything that I have been waiting my whole life for." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me into him and burying his face in my neck kissing and nipping at the soft spot under my ear and he knows what that does to me. Grabbing my hand and kissing my palm and placing my hand in the crook of his arm. "Come my wife it is time to show you off."

Parties have never been my thing really I would rather read a book in a quite room in my comfy clothes. However being on the arm of Jasper making our rounds through a thousand or so guests between the indoor set up and the tent on the lawn. I had a glass of champagne in my hand and my husband on my arm. Most of the people in this room should be on a wanted poster in multiple countries of the world but for Jasper and I they were family and friends. This night was worth all of the stress in planning we had raised a cool 3 million dollars tonight and celebrated our family till the early hours. Jane had been in attendance but had behaved herself rather well she had a date with her and he seemed nice. I had called Jessica multiple times in the last week to no avail and if I couldn't get ahold of her soon I would go by her place. We were laying in bed Jasper had gotten so drunk that he had not pealed me from my lace dress as I had hoped but there was always tomorrow. Our pending trip to Tokyo excited me I had never been to the far east as papa did no business there so it would be fun. Turning over and sliding under Jaspers arm and laying my head on his chest and he mumbles a bit in his sleep and slides his hand down my back.

Jasper is a ray of hungover sunshine I find the out when I offer him a cup of coffee and get grumbled at. He spends most of the locked in his office and I spend the day curled up in the library reading a romance about a race car driver. Jasper comes in silently and when I look up he is staring at me with one side of his mouth turned up into an almost grin.

"See something you like cowboy?" I ask with as much sass as I possibly can into the five words because honestly I am a bit peeved by him today.

"I see a woman who is mine and she has been short all day after leaving me cold in our bed this morning. There should be against that my darling woman. I am sorry that I have been an asshole today, I drank to much last night letting my pride fuel my drinking. Then when I woke up without you in bed this morning I was pretty pissed at myself because I wanted to painstakingly remove that dress from you last night."

"Well my dear husband what will you be doing to make up for your rotten attitude today."

"My wife you are about to find out." Jasper says and stands languidly from the seat he has taken across from me and I can see the predatory look in his glacier blue eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note at the bottom.

Bella POV

Tokyo was a magnificent city it truly was new meets old, you could find some of oldest temples in the world next to some of the biggest companies in the worlds skyscrapers. I grew up in a city with amazing public transpiration but I have to say Japan has cornered the market on efficient public transportation. Jasper and I have been in Japan for a week and I am in love. We had done a few touristy things but mostly we had eaten a lot of food and not just any food stunning food that could be found in alley's, grocery stores, convenience stores, and everywhere really. Jet lag had been a real pain in the ass considering it was a completely different day and 15 hours ahead of Chicago time.

The overhead voice on the train makes me look up at the screen by the door of the train car I reach over and shake Alec who has become like the locals and passed out on the train. "Get your ass up this is our station." Alec sits up and looks both ways as if he is crossing the street and we both get up as the train comes to a complete stop and the doors open. Exiting the train is a 180 form New York the stations are just as crowded but instead of running into you the people try to avoid you and when that is not possible they apologize. Walking from the station I walk toward the hotel that we have been holed up in like it is second nature now.

"Jasper?" I ask into a seemingly empty hotel suite and leaving my shoes at the door I pad through the room throwing the heavy drapes open to see the famed Tokyo tower in all of her magnificence.

"Thank god we are on the 35th floor of this hotel or I would be in jail" I turn to see Jasper chest bared dripping wet and only a towel swung low on his hips, smiling at him I lick my lips.

"Then I guess it is a good thing we are so far up or they would really get a show." I say as I pull my top over my head. Jasper quirks his eyebrow at me and drops his towel as I push my shorts over my hips and to the floor. He is gazing at me with fire slowly moving up my body with his eyes making my nipples pebble. I reach up and unhook my bra as his eyes cross my torso. I love when he looks at me like this it sets me on fire. Jasper takes a step toward me and I quirk an eyebrow and back up toward the bed and sit down opening my legs lowly. Jasper takes deliberate steps toward me as I go to scoot back on the bed. He catches my knees and pulls me back down to the edge of the bed and kneels between my legs a smirk on his lips and kisses up from my knee to the apex of my thighs licking the outside lips of my pussy making me moan in response. I try to thread my fingers through his hair and he grabs my hands and pins them to the bed.

"No touching yet ." Jasper says in his bedroom voice going back to licking me until I can't think about anting except the amazing orgasm I know is about to rip through my body. After pushing me over the edge of bliss Jasper kisses up my body licking around my nipples before grabbing my face and locking our lips and sliding his tongue into my mouth tasting my self on his tongue was something incredibly erotic. Jasper lips my leg over his hip and slides his cock deep inside me, I moan and my eyes slide closed.

"Open your eyes baby I want you to look at me." Jasper rasps out as he bottoms out inside me. I open my eyes slowly and kiss him as he pulls out slowly and rocks back in and groans. We kiss for a moment before I pull my face back and moan loudly as Jasper picks up the pace slamming into me harder as I get closer to a more powerful orgasm that the first. My orgasm coils tight inside and I drag my nails down Jasper back as he grabs my hips and pushes his cock to the hilt and moans loudly as he cums and my orgasm squeezes him tightly.

"God baby I love the way that you feel when you cum around my cock." Jasper says pulls out and lays next to be burring his face in my neck. I nod and run my fingers through his hair and sigh as the contentment of being in this bed with him covers me. I open my eyes and realize that we fell asleep which is fine with me. Running my hands through Jasper's hair while he is asleep, he always looks so young and peaceful. He is a good man and I know that this life is violent and bloody at times but he is so soft and easy with me he will be as good of a father as he is a husband.

" I always know when you when you are staring at me when I'm sleeping." Jasper says sleepily his breath ghosting across my neck giving me chill bumps all over my body.

"Well, husband if you weren't so damned attractive I would not be starring." I tell him as he leans up kisses me and rolls out of bed.

"This is my least favorite activity of the day " I groan watching my husband walk into the bathroom. Rolling over to look at the clock and realize that we have been asleep for hours and it is time now for me to get ready because Jasper has a business dinner in a couple of hours. After a very exciting shower and getting dressed rather begrudgingly in my case. We are in the car on the way to a very upscale yakitori restaurant in Ginza, Jaspers hand resting on my leg and I am watching out the window. Watching the lights and people outside of the window I am momentarily entranced by the life of this city it is so much different then any other city that I have ever been to. Jasper squeezes my knee and I turn and smile at him.

"I love you so much Bella you look so happy right now. I hope that I can always make you this happy." Jasper says and kisses me softly running the back of his hand from my cheek down the side of my neck. I smile at him and peck him softly and feel the tear hit my cheek not realizing that I was crying. Jasper sweeps my cheek with his thumb. " I wasn't meaning to make you cry baby I just wanted you to know I feel in this moment."

"I didn't mean to cry either Jasper I am just so overwhelmed right now and I love you so much which was more than I ever expected in life." I tell him as the car comes to a stop at the curb and the door opens. Jasper steps out of the car and holds his hand out to me. The inside of the restaurant is warm and welcoming as we got to our table the men who had been sitting stood and bowed speaking in Japanese to Jasper and shaking hands. Dinner went by quickly and I was lost most of the time Jasper spoke damn good Japanese. The food was delicious and on sticks which come to find out is what Yakitori is. After dinner the business men take us to local bar that was small and had dollar bills tacked on the wall with all kinds of writing on them.

"What would you like to drink darlin?" Jasper asks very close to my ear. Chill bumps break out across my body from Jaspers breath running across my neck and chest. He chuckles and rubs his hands down my arms.

"I am good for now." I tell Jasper smiling at him as he quirks his eyebrow at me.

Jasper POV

Business in Tokyo was going well I finalized the deal this morning for a multi million dollar merger for a Japan subsidiary. I have been to Japan many times in my adult life but seeing it with Bella had changed this trip for me. We are heading home tomorrow and I am almost sad for that because this trip has really been nice just her and I. Laying in this bed naked with Bella draped over me her full breasts against my chest and her beautiful hair fanned out on the pillow being her. I reach for her face and stoke her cheek with my fingertips knowing that things are going to get loud and busy again and life will be crazy once more. I will have my wife in my arms every night that I can and cherish these quiet moments with her.

"Boss everything is prepared for take off." Alec tells me the next day as Bella and I take our seats on the jet. I nod at him and he takes his seat as well I reach over to Bella and take her hand as she smiles at me. We were late to the plane this morning because I woke up naked in bed with Bella's lips wrapped around my cock and so two rounds of hard fucking later we were throwing things in bags and my wife left the hotel in little running shorts and a workout top and if she doesn't stop looking at me the way she is right now we may have to tell a child that they were conceived somewhere over the Pacific.

13 hours and a nap later we land in a very cold Chicago. Home.

*** 2 weeks later ***

Sitting at the dining room table with that paper my heart is beating out of my chest as I look down at the front page that shows Jessica Stanley's photo and the large print of FOUND DEAD IN ITALY. Any minute now Bella is going to come down those stairs and I am going to have to face the repercussion of my actions. I hear movement upstairs and set the paper to the side getting up to brew Bella a cup of her favorite coffee. She comes walking into the kitchen as I turn with her full cup of coffee.

"Oh is this for me?" She sounds surprised that I made her cup of coffee. Bella folds her legs under her in one of the chairs at the table and I take the seat next to her.

"Babe I have something I have to tell you this before someone else does and before I do, I just want you to know that I love you." I say all in one long breath. "When we were in Italy I had a task that I had to perform for the families." Bella nods in acknowledgement. "Well, part of my task was to take out Santiago because he was a loose end and a danger to the families. The second part of it was this." I reach out and turn over the paper. " I am sorry that I didn't tell you baby I just never found the right time." I look up at Bella as she reads over the paper shock crosses her face and she looks up at me with tears in her eyes. She says nothing not a word she grabs her cup of coffee and leaves the room. Yelling and crying I expected silence I did not. Two days not a word, not a glance at me or even a response to a thing I have said or done. She gets in bed with me every night but when I wake up she is another room curled up in a chair or on the floor. I am not sure what to do honestly I know that she is angry and hurt but she wont talk so I am going to have to do something.

"Isabella you have to say something just fucking talk to me." I yell the morning of day three while we are sitting at the table having coffee I slam my cup down hard enough to slosh hot coffee everywhere. " I know that your pissed so scream, yell, break shit but don't shut me out." My voice is louder than I actually intend it to be and it gets a reaction but not the one that I expect.

"I have nothing to say Jasper you lied to me for weeks and the only reason that you tell me is because they identified the body. I don't know why you wouldn't just tell me did you think that I can't handle it that I am frail? Because I am not and right now I can't deal with even looking at you because what will you lie about next. You told me that you killed Jessica and lied about it on the wrong day Jasper you picked the wrong fucking day." Bella screams in my face throws her coffee cup at the wall and walks into the next room.

" I am sorry love I am, I know that I should have told you when it happened but with everything that we have been through in our short marriage I didn't want to tack something else onto an otherwise happy occasion." I say reaching for her hoping that she will start to talk not that she has blown up. She steps back and looks at me with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You have a knack for fucking up special occasions Jasper Whitlock. Because I took a pregnancy test that morning and I was coming downstairs to tell you that we are having a baby and now I don't even want to sleep in the same bed as you." Bella says grabbing her purse and walking out the door. I sit down on the floor trying to catch the breath that Bella has just taken away. She is pregnant, we are having a child, and she can't even stand to look at me. I really did fuck this one up.

 **AN: Thank you all once again for reading. I will be continuing this story 1 more chapter in Bella's POV only and then maybe a sequel if I can dedicate more time to it. I love this story and this chapter was really easy for me to write I loved it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for all of the reviews, follows, favorites as always.**


	25. Chapter 25

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer the only thing I own is the plot.

Bella POV

This is not how I wanted things to be. Jasper was supposed to be my rock my safe haven but he had lied and not a small lie a big murderous one. Finding out that I am pregnant was supposed to be joyous and celebratory but that isn't what I am feeling. I feel sad and angry and very disappointed. Alec is driving me to my first appointment I went and gave blood yesterday to confirm that I am indeed pregnant and it took everything in me just now to leave Jasper at home. But I feel betrayed and I don't want him to touch me or look at me and I want to cry in private, well away from him anyway.

"Bella it will all be okay I am sure of it." Alec says to be from the front seat. I nod not even looking at him because he knew and didn't say anything either but Jasper is his boss and I am only the bosses incubator. I sigh because thats not true and I know it but right now I don't feel like Jaspers wife or his partner. 20 minutes later and we are at the doctors office. I have already told Alec that I do not want him in the room and that I would like for him to stay in the waiting room much to his displeasure.

Sitting on the cold plastic bed covered in paper I am shaking from head to toe I am afraid of news that I don't want to hear. Knocking comes from the door and it opens and my doctor comes back in.

"I see that you got dressed Mrs. Whitlock. I have your results would you like to follow me to my office." She motions for me to follow her and I do. She takes a seat behind her desk and I take a seat in the chair in front.

"Well, it looks like to me you are about 6 weeks pregnant and your due date is June 5. This date is based on your last menstrual cycle. I have a prescription here for prenatal vitamins and some information for you I will schedule you another appointment for here in a month and at that time we should be able to hear the baby's heart beat. I have submitted all of your cultures and will let you know any results. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Probably a million and none of them are coming to my lips. But thank you I will read this information." i take the stack of papers that she is holding out.

"If you have any questions I wrote all of my personal contact information on your appointment card, don't hesitate to call. Congratulations on your pregnancy ." I nod at her not trusting my mouth to form actual words. I walk from her office toward the waiting room in absolute shock. Not that I wasn't wanting a pregnancy because I do but I wanted to find out with my husband beside me or a cute way of telling him like you see online and instead I had screamed it at him through it in his face like a weapon.

Walking in the front door of our home a couple of hours after I had walked out felt different for some reason. I wanted to call for Jasper and share everything that the doctor had told me but I don't because will not just let this go and maybe I am being petty about this whole thing but damn it I don't like being lied too. Upstairs is quiet as I walk toward the master bedroom making me think that Jasper is out and I am saddened at the thought that he is not home and chalk it up to the hormones. Undressing and turning on the shower I get in the warm water wishing I could turn the water up to almost blistering and sit here until my skin is red. As I sit on the bench and mull over what I want to say to Jasper I cry for Jessica, she wasn't in a good place and I can see that but maybe just maybe I could have helped her and she could have gotten clean. Her mother must be heart broken Mrs. Stanley was a bit of a whore but always a very nice woman to me. I wish for a second that I could call her and console her or go to her home with open arms but I can't my husband killed her daughter and I know that the families would know that I visited and now more than ever it would be for me to keep my head down to protect my child. A door in the house slamming brings me back to the steamy shower and as I stand to wash I hear Jasper yelling although I can't hear the words I know that they are angry.

Leaving my room washed and feeling a little better I search for Jasper so that I can make sure everything is okay. Jasper is pacing the hall down stairs with his phone to his ear he stops when he see's my and his face is sad. "Are you okay Isabella?" Jasper says in a very business like tone that makes me flinch he has never been so cold with me. I nod and turn to walk away but stop as anger rips through me white hot.

"YOU KNOW WHAT JASPER FUCK YOU! DO NOT CALL ME ISABELLA LIKE YOU ARE MY FATHER." I scream at the top of my lungs surprising even myself. Jasper takes long quick strides towards me grabbing both arms tightly. Leaning in as close to me as he can get without our bodies touching.

"I am not your father, I am your husband and I know that you are angry and that is fine but you will not disrespect me like that again in my own house do you understand? I don't talk to you that way and you will not talk to me that way." Jasper says calmly and I know that he is not one to be messed with so I turn as soon as he lets go and walk away.

*** 1 week later ***

Sitting in the Cullen's sunroom waiting for Esme so that we can put the final touches on next weeks charity costume party I am still wrapping my brain around the last week. Jasper has been pretty absent coming home very late or not at all working all the time. I wonder if staying mad is worth it Jasper has apologized and I have been bitchy, I miss my husband and I am exhausted most days it is hell just getting up my whole body is tired. Esme comes strutting in the room and all thoughts of Jasper float away and work takes over.

On the way home I fall asleep Alec has been watching me like a hawk for the last week and I imagine that is what Jasper has asked him to do. The door opening wakes me up and Alec tells me we are home. I set out of the car about the time Jane comes out of my front door with Jasper showing her out my mouth drops open and I am stunned into silence.

Following Jasper inside he goes straight to his office and goes to close the door and I catch it.

"I don't want to fight tonight so if that's what you want go yell at the roses." Jasper says his voice void of any emotion. His words shock me because he just had that bitch in my house and he expects me to just be a little mouse and let it go.

"No Jasper I am done fighting you obviously are done as well." I turn to walk out and he grabs my arm and pulls me into him. As soon as my body connects with his I sag in relief it has been almost two weeks since he has held me and I have missed his touch.

"I am sorry I know that you do not like her but we needed to talk and so I figured I could get it out of the way while you were not home so that her presence didn't upset you. I am sorry about lying to you about Jessica as well darlin' I thought that waiting to tell you was the best choice and then things were going so well that I didn't want to mess that up. I was wrong I should have told you in Italy and that was a mistake that I wont make again if I can tell you I will. You know that I won't tell you everything everyday because somethings I can't but the things I can I will."

Jasper is holding me to his body like I am going to run as soon as he loosens his grip. He lays his cheek against my hair and sighs.

" I don't beg but tonight I am begging love can we please stop fighting and avoiding. I need my wife by my side, I need you."

I am crying and I don't know for sure why aside from the fact that it takes to much energy to be mad at him and I miss him too.

"I miss you too Jasper and I am sorry for being such a bitch but if you ever lie to me the way that you have this time I will go live with papa." I say knowing that I cannot take the lies in this life loyalty is everything and I will not be blindly loyal to anyone.

When I step out of Jasper's space he try to hold tighter and I hold his hands and look up at him.

"I am not going anywhere Jasper I just want to know why she is here in our house." Jasper sighs and squeezes my hands.

"She came to me some months ago and told me some very value information about her father. I have since been getting other valuable information on others from her. I can't meet her anywhere that we could be seen no one could know it could get her killed and a war started. I was not trying to hide this from you we haven't been in contact in weeks she has been away so when she made contact I just needed any information she had it was very important. I will not be using Jane to spy anymore though because as soon as I make this hit they will know that it was her. We will make sure she is protected as Alec likes her they have been spending some time together."

A nod that is all I have I am not sure what else is possible my mind is racing with all of the information. Jasper picks me up bridal style and takes me to our room deposits me on the bathroom counter and turns on the bath. After it is filled with hot water he comes to me taking my hand he pulls me off of the counter and pops the button on my pants and pulls them down kneeling in front of me I grab his shoulders for balence and step out of my pants. Jasper looks up at me as he grabs the bottom of my shirt lifting it enough to show my belly button and kissing me just above the top of my panties where we both know our child is. My eyes well with tears as Jasper closes his eyes with his lips against my skin.

" I love you and your mommy more than anything pea I won't ever lose either of you." He whispers and returns his lips to me as I move my hands to cradle his head my stomach. He looks relieved and I feel guilty this time has been very hard on him and that is my fault. I reach for my shirt and pull it over my head and unclip my bra ad he pulls my panties over my hips. Standing he takes my hand and climbs in the tub and I step in after him. We sit with my back to his front and our hands intertwined over where our child grows.

Love is not easy and love is not kind but a love like ours is worth the fight.

AN: And that is the end I am working on a sequel and I will finish writing it in total before I publish the first chapter. I have loved this story I really have it is the Bella / Jasper story I always wanted to read. Thank you all for always sticking with me I love you all! Bis später!


End file.
